Gatsby's Green Light
by wentworth360
Summary: Clark decides to learn how to dance...
1. Chapter 1

Gatsby's Green Light

The Watchtower

New Years, a time for resolutions and new possibilities for all of us, heroes included. We think of all the things we'd like to do but haven't. Scuba dive off the Great Barrier Reef, loss that spare tire we've accumulated over the past year, jump out of a plane, learn an instrument, quit smoking, run with the bulls at Pamplona, finally getting around to cleaning out the garage, learning another language or how to dance, the list goes on and on. We may even begin some of these, but mostly they are just wishes we consider but never follow through on. The year continues on and life has a way of distracting us.

Then another year rolls around and we remember them all again.

Clark had finished his shift and was sitting alone in the cafeteria. It was New Years Day and he was reflecting on the previous year and the one just beginning. He usually wasn't one to make resolutions, as he'd already seen and experience so many amazing things in his young life. He thought perhaps he might make an exception this year. His mind drifted to the previous night and the Daily Planet's annual New Years Party

* * *

Metropolis – Dec. 31 – 11:59 PM

Clark stood against one of the walls and sipped his punch as he watched his former coworkers enjoy the party. Technically he didn't work here anymore, having started up a website with Cat Grant, but they'd both been invited anyway. He hadn't really felt like coming to this, but Cat had convinced him they should both attend to show they were doing okay. They weren't really doing okay and he pointed this out to her, but she persisted until he finally agreed.

The last dance before midnight started and all the couples began moving towards the dance floor. This was his cue. Clark set his punch down and started for the exit, hoping no one would notice. He slipped out the side door and then took the elevator down to the street. All around him he could hear people celebrating as the ball dropped and the New Year began. As he started making his way back to his apartment, he walked by several clubs and could see people celebrating and dancing. They all looked like they were having a wonderful time.

Another year had just begun, but an old problem resurfaced as it always did. The reason, the real reason Clark usually avoided parties, whether as Superman or Clark Kent had nothing to do with what most would probably expect. It was the same reason he hadn't wanted to attend the Planet New Years party. It had nothing to do with Lois or any hard feelings he might have towards current management. It was something much simpler Clark couldn't dance. Well, that was a misnomer, he probably could dance, he just had never taken the time to learn.

For all his amazing abilities it was almost inconceivable that he couldn't do something millions of ordinary people did all the time. Growing up in a small town though, there really wasn't a lot of call to learn. Oh there were school dances and the like, but he'd really only attended one with a date. That was his senior prom with Lana and they'd been late arriving. He'd managed to shuffle his way through a song or two without stepping on her feet, but both of their minds were on other things.

When his folk had died and he'd moved to Metropolis he thought about learning, but his two new jobs took up most of his time. He'd caught snippets of the popular dance contests on television and envied how graceful some of the contestants looked. If they could do it, certainly he could he thought, but other more urgent matters always seemed to get in the way.

* * *

The Watchtower

Clark flipped through the newspaper, a habit he still had from working at one. It was the New York Times and he'd read through most of the sections and was now just idly looking at the ads. He saw several advertising dance lessons and this prompted the idea of a New Year's resolution. Maybe this year he would learn how to dance. As he thought about the idea of learning like everyone else really appealed to him. Every year Bruce had a big funding raising gala and he was always invited. Usually Clark would make a brief appearance and then slip away. His teammates had even started making a joke of it, about how he was getting worse than Bruce at never taking a day off.

Clark usually just smiled and didn't correct them. It seemed easier than telling them the real reason. In the short time he did stay he found himself a little envious of some of his teammates. Bruce, Ollie, Dinah, Zatanna, Hal even Wally and Shayera would get out on the dance floor and pull it off with style. Even Diana would waltz occasionally. Usually as he was leaving, Clark would glance back at everyone dancing and wish that one of these times he was out there too.

He flipped back to the page with the advertisements for dance lessons. Perhaps this was the year he made a resolution. Clark thought about seeing where in Metropolis he could take a few lessons, but then dismissed that idea. He knew too many people and he didn't want anyone finding out. He thought of Gotham next, but immediately crossed that idea out too. Bruce seemed to know everything that was happening in the city and while the chances were that him taking dancing lessons might slip by his notice, Clark didn't want to risk it. Washington he immediately crossed out. Flipping through the pages of the paper he saw an ad for dance lessons at the Plaza hotel on Central park. Twice a month in the grand ballroom classes were held. Both couples and individuals were welcome. It wasn't any of the current dances taught, just the classics.

Clark picked up a pen and circled the ad. It was perfect, he thought. He could sign up as Clark Kent and no one would know about it. Twice a month seemed workable with his schedule. He had no illusions about becoming Fred Astaire, but maybe this year at Bruce's charity gala, he would stay a little longer.

* * *

The Watchtower

Diana had been going over some plans for future missions with Jon before leaving the station. As she headed towards the transporters, she detoured towards the cafeteria. A cup of coffee sounded good to her for some reason so she thought she would just grab one before she left. As she entered she saw several of her teammates sitting at various tables. She smiled and waved to a few as she moved towards the coffee dispenser. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Superman sitting alone. They had been teammates for several years and friends for the last couple. Diana knew about his secret identity as Clark Kent just as she knew who the rest of her teammates were in their other lives.

Now at 23, Diana found Kal, as she'd started calling him, interested her just a bit more than the others. She knew the rough outline of his life, alien from a dead world, sent by rocket ship to this one. She knew he'd grown up in a small town and had been a reporter and probably still was just not at a newspaper. She had listened to the gossip that always seemed to be a hot topic among many of her teammates and had noted that most thought he had an interest in one of his coworkers in his other life. From the latest she'd heard, that hadn't worked out but no one seemed to have any other details about his personal life.

Frankly he was a bit of a mystery to her. Diana knew he was 25, close to her age. When they were on duty together or missions they worked well together and had developed an easy rapport. She knew that some of the other female members found him attractive and she certainly understood why. She had a feeling he didn't realize this opinion of him that others had and in a way she found that charming. He was Superman but apparently rather modest too.

At the rare social events they both attended, she also noticed he tended to stay in the background and usually slip out early when he didn't think anyone would notice. Diana had noticed and it only added to the mystery. As she finished pouring herself a cup of coffee, she decided she would delay her departure just a little longer. She turned and started walking towards his table, but before she could reach it he got up and moved towards the exit.

She started to call to him, but then stopped. Diana wasn't sure what she would say. While she had been out in the world for five years the interaction between men and women was still something of an ambiguity to her. She had dipped her toe into the waters of dating but the results so far had been unsatisfying. Having not grown up in this culture the rules were something she was still trying to figure out. It had seemed at first glance to be rather simple, you like someone and if they like you then you go out on a date. Depending on how that went, things either ended or progressed.

Her own experiences had taught her that wasn't the case. It seemed a myriad of things could get in the way. You could be in different places or want different things from a relationship. One of you might just be getting out of another relationship and not ready to commit to a new one. He might be ready to move to the next level but you weren't. Gifts were supposed to say something or hold special meaning, but depending on where you were in the relationship, the gift had to be appropriate. He wasn't supposed to call for three days, no matter how wonderful a time you both had. Women were supposed to wait and let him make the first move. Being honest when it wasn't working even if the other agreed could create hard feelings later. The more she thought about all the rules everyone had told her about the more it made her head hurt trying to keep them all straight.

Secretly she still believed it should be simple, you like him, he likes you, and you go on a date. She didn't say this to anyone as they would always give her that look that said how naïve they thought she was. Diana knew her unique background lent itself to this view and for the most part she'd stopped caring. Sometimes appearing to be naïve could work to your advantage she'd learned. What she'd decided on recently was that she didn't like the rules, so she wasn't going to adhere to them. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it her own way.

With this thought in mind, Diana walked over and sat down at the table Superman had just vacated. She took a sip of her coffee and opened the paper that was on the table. She had read most of the stories before so she just scanned through it. As she got to the ads, she noticed one of them was circled. Diana read the ad for dance lessons and then glanced at the door where Superman had just exited. She couldn't help wondering if he'd circled the ad?

Sitting back and taking another sip of her coffee, Diana went over what she knew about him. She recalled being at a few events where he was also attending and where there was dancing. She couldn't remember one instance where she'd seen him dance. Diana had seen him as both Superman and Clark Kent at those events but in either guise he never danced. Looking at the ad again, a smile came to Diana's lips. He didn't know how to dance, she thought.

Diana had never told anyone, but she didn't know most of the dances they did at those parties either. She knew how to dance, but mostly the types of dance they did back on the island. She'd picked up the basics of the waltz from watching others, but that was the extent of her knowledge. She liked dancing, but had been too busy to learn the other dances. At most parties she easily got away with just waltzing, but occasionally she thought how much she might like to give the other dances a try.

Diana looked at the ad again.

Her smile got a little bigger as she tore out the ad from the paper.

* * *

New York – Two weeks later

The Plaza Ballroom was a magnificent, elegant structure. It hearkened back to the days when ballroom dancing was all the rage. For the past few years it had mostly hosted weddings, conferences and the usual events banquet halls are used for. The recent revival of interest, mostly from television, had once again brought dancing back to the Plaza. Perhaps a hundred people, mostly couples, had signed up for classes.

The instructors were an older couple, Elaine and Bob Champion that had worked on the Broadway stage in their earlier years and now ran a dance studio of their own. They welcomed everyone. Clark stood looking around, wondering if this was such a good idea. He had faced tyrants and alien invasions without blinking an eye, but this had his nerves on edge. It had sounded like a good idea in theory, but now he was here and his palms were sweaty. He had spoken to several young women that were attending alone like he was. They all seemed nice enough and certainly were charming and attractive, but the prospect of dancing with them was daunting at best. What if he stepped on their feet and accidentally crushed their toes? A million horrible scenarios flashed through his mind and only increased his level of anxiety. Maybe the best and safest thing to do would be to just leave now before it started, he thought. He could probably read every book on dancing and learn it that way, although it didn't seem like it would be as much fun.

"Everyone, please find a partner so we can begin,' Elaine called out.

Clark turned to head for the exit, but stopped. Standing in front of him was Diana. She was dressed differently than he'd ever seen her, in loose slacks and a printed blouse. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing glasses similar to his. It was as if she had adopted a secret identity.

'Diana?" He said, wondering what she was doing there.

"Hello, Kal,' she replied with a smile. "Since it appears neither of us have a partner yet, would you like to be mine?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Box Step

New York - Plaza Ballroom

For just a moment he wondered if he was seeing things, even though he knew he wasn't. Diana, of all people, was standing right in front of him. He deliberately picked this place because he thought it would be safe from anyone finding out. This was just supposed to be a private thing, something away from everything else in both his lives.

"Kal?" Diana said.

"Huh?"

"So partners?" She asked.

"Diana, what are you doing here?' He finally asked.

She looked around them.

"The same as everyone else, dance lessons."

"Yeah, I pieced that part together,' he replied. "What I'm asking is more specific, what are you doing here, in this room of all places?"

"Oh." Diana said. "I saw the ad you circled in the paper and it sounded like fun. So here I am. So partners?"

The ad, that made sense, he thought. For the briefest of moments the word stalker came to his mind, but then he remember whom she was. Diana was definitely the type to be stalked more then the stalker type. Just a brief glance around the Internet proved she had some rather ardent fans with rather specific fantasies about her. Some rather disturbing fans with some rather alarming fantasies when you get right down to it. That was one of the main problems with a memory like his, once you see something like that; it's pretty hard to forget it. He could see she was waiting for an answer. This really wasn't how he pictured things going.

"Yeah, about that,' he began. "I was reconsidering and thinking about just blowing this off actually."

"Oh." She said, the smile disappearing from her lips. "Is it because I came? I'm sorry; I didn't realize you'd already made arrangements to have a partner. I wasn't thinking, again, I'm sorry."

He could clearly see the disappointment written on her face. Now he felt like a complete douche. She was his friend after all.

"No, Diana, it's not that,' he offered.

"So it's just that I came?" She asked.

Pretty much, he thought, but he was wise enough not to say it.

"So, um, I guess partners, huh?"

The smile returned to Diana's lips.

"Good, I'm glad you changed your mind,' she replied.

They stood facing each other for an awkward, silent moment, not really sure what to say and then both turned and looked around the ballroom.

"Good turn out,' she offered.

"Yeah."

Another awkward silence followed. A question popped into Clark's mind so he turned to her.

"What's with the get up, by the way?"

Diana glanced down at her outfit before replying.

"I'm incognito,' she replied. "Actually it's my variation on what you do."

"How's that?" He asked glancing at her outfit again as he wasn't sure he'd heard her right.

"I guess you could call it an homage, really,' she explained. "The slacks are baggy and a size too big, as is the blouse. The shoes are flats and more comfortable than stylish. I couldn't do what you do with your hair so I settled on a ponytail. The glasses, I have to say, were the trickiest part. Finding just the right pair, unflattering yet not hideous, really took some looking. I even came up with an alias, Diana Prince."

"That's not what I…" He was going to say not what he did, but then he realized it actually was. He didn't think his glasses were that unflattering really.

"I must say I was surprised how well it has worked so far,' Diana added.

"Yeah."

Clark wasn't quite sure she pulled it off as well as she thought. There was still a very "Hot for Teacher' vibe about Diana even with her her playing her looks down. Sure, most probably didn't think she was Wonder Woman but she was still getting more than her share of interested looks.

Thankfully, everyone seemed to have finally found a partner and the instructors were ready to begin the class.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to start with something simple,' Elaine said. "The box step, so take your positions and let's dive right in."

Bob and Elaine turned to face each other. He extended his left hand and she placed her right in it. They both were wearing wireless microphones so everyone could hear them.

"Now watch us,' Bob said. "We'll do it slow so you can see the basics. I'll be leading, so guys you do what I do and ladies you do what Elaine does. It's very simple. The first step, I step forward with my left while Elaine steps back with her right. I slide my right foot up as Elaine slides her left foot back so we're in the same position we started in. Now I step sideways with my right, as Elaine steps with her left. My left and her right follow until we're back in a similar position as we started. Pretty easy so far, huh?"

Several people in the group nodded.

"Okay, now I step back with my right, while Elaine steps forward with her left. My left and her right follow. To complete the square, I will then move two steps to the left: left foot sideways and right foot to close. And we're back in our original position. There's nothing to it."

"Now let's have all of you try it,' Elaine said, as they moved apart and started to walk among the dancers. Bob took out a remote and started the music. Ten Cents a Dance played.

"The rhythm is really simple,' Elaine explained. "It's basically 1-2-3, 4-5-6. The steps are forward-side-together, backwards-side-together."

Clark extended his hand and Diana took it. He placed his other hand to her side, just above her waist. Diana placed her hand on his bicep. Perhaps it was out of habit or that someone knew who he was, but Clark slipped into his standard Clark Kent persona almost without thinking. As they gave it a try, he looked down at his feet and counted.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?' He said, looking up.

"I know you're looking at your feet, but from everyone else's vantage point it looks like you're staring at my chest," Diana informed him. "It's a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry,' he quickly replied.

They finished their first box.

"Okay, everyone just keep going, repeating those same steps until you're comfortable with them,' Bob said.

As they continued, Diana was watching Clark carefully. They were moving very slow and rather tentatively. At first she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off. Then it hit here was it was.

"Kal, you're doing it,' Diana said.

"What? I wasn't staring at your chest,' he replied.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Oh."

Okay, that was embarrassing, he thought.

"Um, well, than what are you talking about?' He asked, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"No one here except me knows who you are,' Diana explained. "You don't have to do the usual clumsy persona."

He looked at her for a moment and then around them. She was right. In fact that was one of the main reasons he'd picked this place originally. He seemed to relax. If Diana hadn't been watching closely she though she would have missed it. It was such a subtle change he made. He stood just a little straighter, but it was more than just the way he carried himself. It was as if there had been a shift from Clark Kent to Superman, yet neither but somewhere in between. Diana had seen him in both personas but this was different. She couldn't help wondering if this was the real Clark or Kal underneath the masks he wore. Since getting to know him better was one of the reasons she'd decided to come today, Diana found she liked the change.

She still had some questions though.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Why dance lessons?" She asked. "Surely with your abilities it would be easy for you to learn this."

"But then I wouldn't be dancing with you,' He replied with a smile.

Diana liked the compliment, but it brought something else she'd noticed about him.

"You do that very well,' she said.

"What?"

"Deflect questions with humor,' she replied. "I've noticed a lot of it is self-deprecating which I imagine is by design. So what's the truth?"

He didn't answer right away.

"Okay,' he finally said. "Yes, I could easily read every book on dance and watch every video and mimic every step at probably expert level or better if I wanted to."

"So why dance lessons?' She asked again.

"Cause where's the fun in that?" He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not out to become the world's greatest dancer, Diana,' he explained. "I just thought it would be fun to learn the way everyone else does. Look around us, there's a social element to taking these lessons too. Some people join a bowling league or a softball team; I thought it would be fun to take dance lessons. It's not life or death, so there's no rush to learn. It seemed to me that the lessons could be the best part of the experience."

Elaine walked by them.

"You two picked it up, I see,' she said with a smile. "Try moving a little closer to each other and see if that makes a difference."

She moved on to instruct the next couple. Clark and Diana moved a little closer and his hand slipped around her waist to her lower back. They started dancing again.

"So why are you here, Diana?" He asked.

"Two reasons,' she replied.

"And they are?"

"One is I didn't know these dances so I thought it would be fun, as you said, to learn them."

"Okay, what's the other reason?" He asked.

"You."

He was surprised by her answer and it showed on his face.

"Me? Why me?"

"We've known each other for five years,' Diana explained. "We've become friends in the last year or so."

"Yes." He waited for her to continue.

"I realized that while we are friends, I don't really know that much about you." She said. "I know the surface details like everyone else, but I found I was curious about who you are under that surface."

"I see,' he replied. Frankly, Clark wasn't sure how to respond to her statement. They had known each other for five years and been friends more recently, but now he realized that he probably only knew the surface details, as she called them, about her. Maybe it would be interesting to get to know the Diana that most didn't see. It was all too new, so he wasn't really sure what any of it meant. She did know he was Clark Kent and Superman so that did offer an interesting and rather unique situation.

"So we're going to take dance lessons and get to know each other?" He finally asked.

"That's the idea,' Diana replied.

"Okay." He said. "Could we keep this just between us for now? I did pick this place because I thought no one would know. I'd like it to sort of remain that way."

"For how long?" Diana asked. She didn't like subterfuge much but perhaps in this case she could bend a little.

"Not forever,' he replied. "Just until the lessons are over."

"That's not too unreasonable, I suppose,' Diana admitted. "So we will keep it a secret that we are taking dance lessons together until then. Okay, Kal, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Diana,' he said with a smile. "Maybe this year I'll stay at Bruce's party a little longer. When someone asks me to dance this time, I wouldn't have to figure out a way to say no."

"You've been asked to dance at Bruce's party?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, it's always awkward,' he replied. "Last year Dinah and Zatanna each asked me. I made some excuse, but it would be nice to say yes for once."

Diana stopped doing the box step and looked at him.

"So if I understand you correctly we're taking dance lessons together so you can dance with other women?" She asked. "Is that really what you meant to say, Kal?"

"Ah, no,' he quickly replied. "This year I'll be doing the asking and the first person I'll ask is you, Diana."

"The first person?"

"I wouldn't want to monopolize your time, Diana,' he said with a smile. "There would probably be a riot from all the other men if I did."

"You're doing it again, Kal." She replied, but she did smile just a little bit.

"Yeah, I am."

The song ended and everyone turned to see what the next lesson would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Post

New York

Two hours slipped by and the 1st class came to an end. The class mingled a bit as everyone grabbed their coats.

"So I guess we have the box step down."

"Yes,' she said and then admitted. "I already knew that one before I came."

He helped her on with her LK Bennett Annabell Teal Coat. It was winter after all.

"So that's how you got by with waltzing all this time,' he joked.

She adjusted her sleeves and then turned to him.

"No one complained,' she countered.

"No, I don't imagine they would."

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Meaning I'm pretty sure most men were just happy to be dancing with you.' He offered.

"Are you flirting with me, Kal?'

"Is it flirting if you're telling the truth?" He ventured, as he slipped into his Old Navy Pea Coat.

"Are you going to answer all my questions with questions?'

"That depends on the questions, Diana,' he replied with a smile.

"You're not going to make it easy getting to know you, are you, Kal?"

"Is that a question?" he teased.

"Remember, I have ways of getting to the truth, Kal." She said as her hand instinctively moved to her hip.

He glanced down at where her lasso usually hung from her belt and then back to her eyes. He put his hands into his coat pockets.

"You didn't bring it, remember _Miss Prince_?" He put just a little emphasis on the name Miss Prince. "Besides, wasn't one of the reasons you're here to have fun?"

"Getting answers to my questions might be how I have fun," She replied. "Have you considered that, Kal?"

"Isn't it better if a person wants to give you those answers, rather than compelling them?" He asked. "We danced the box step for 2 hours, Diana. Was I supposed to tell you everything about myself while we were doing it?"

"No, I suppose not," She admitted. "You could have given me something though."

He smiled as they moved towards the exit.

"Fair enough," He replied. "The answer is yes."

"Yes? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yes, I was flirting with you." He replied.

It was her turn to smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So." She finally said.

"So." He repeated. "Are you heading back to the embassy?"

"Yes, I have some paperwork I should probably get caught up on,' she explained. "Are you heading back to Metropolis?"

He glanced around them as the others from the dance class.

"Actually, I was thinking of sticking around for a little while,' he replied. "There's supposed to be a little informal meet and greet among the students so I thought I'd get to know some of the others taking the class. They seem like nice people and we are all taking this class together for the next few weeks so I figured I'd get to know some of them."

"Oh." She said, a little surprised that he wanted to linger.

"You're welcome to stay too, Diana,' He offered.

"No, no, I should really get back to the embassy."

"Okay, so I guess this is good night."

"Good night, Kal."

"Good night, Diana."

Neither seemed sure what they should do. There was a bit of awkwardness as they both considered a kiss, but in the end settled for extending their hands. They shook.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Diana, it was fun,' He said.

"Yes, it was,' she replied. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Kal."

"So I guess we'll see each other in two weeks for the next class?"

"I'm looking forward to it,' she said. "The waltz, I've wanted to learn that."

He absently reached over and buttoned one of the buttons on her coat.

"Button up, its cold outside,' he offered with a smile.

"You know that's not necessary, Kal,' she said with a smile.

"Sure, but it becomes a habit,' he replied. "Helps with your disguise."

"Tips from the master, I'll have to remember that,' she teased.

He laughed and put his hands back in his coat pockets.

"Night, Diana."

"Night, Kal."

She turned and headed towards the exit. She knew he was watching her leave, but resisted the temptation to glance back at him. At the door she stopped and spoke to Bob and Elaine, the instructors, introducing herself and complimenting them on the class. They returned the compliment, saying she seemed to be a natural and they hoped to see her at the next class. Diana said she would be there. The three shook hands and said good night.

Diana made her way through the lobby to the front doors. As she stepped outside, she could see her breath in the cool winter night air. Glancing down, she buttoned two more buttons on her coat and smiled. She didn't really need a coat and he probably needed one even less. It was something she had to adjust to since leaving home. Getting some time out of the spotlight required some adjustments and it seemed like a small price to pay.

As she walked down the street, Diana slipped off the fake glasses as she reflected on the last 2 plus hours. Curiosity more than anything had been her reason for coming. She had to admit part of her thought there had to be more to this then him just wanting to take dance lessons. If it had been Bruce, she knew there would have to be an ulterior motive. Some of her other teammates she could believe just wanted to learn to dance, but it seemed out of character for Kal.

Then she had realized she had fallen for the image he presented to the world just like so many others had. Whether it was really out of character for him she didn't know. It was what she'd tried to explain about knowing only the surface him, not the real him underneath.

She'd been straightforward about her intentions and she had to admit he'd reacted how she suspected he would. He hadn't dismissed them, but gently deflected them with humor and what many referred to as his farm boy charm. There were a few moments though where she thought he let his guard slip a bit and gave her glimpses of the real man underneath. His response about did she really think in 2 hours she would get to know everything about him had been telling. Some would probably take that as arrogant, but Diana saw it in a different way.

In five years she had met men of all kinds and their reactions to her usually fell into several categories. Some would become so tongued-tied and flustered they had trouble getting anything out. Others, one teammate in particular came to mind, pretended they hadn't noticed she was attractive or that they were above such things. Mostly though, the ones that found her attractive tended to try and impress her. They boasted of their accomplishments while continuously complimenting her on her beauty. She learned everything about them in the space of minutes or at least what they wanted her to know about them.

Kal's answer had been different. In so many words he had said, yes he thought she was a beautiful woman, but he wasn't going to pour out his life story because she danced with him once. In Diana's way of thinking he was acknowledging the reality of the situation between them but confident enough in himself that he didn't feel the need to impress her. He was wary of letting people in and just because a beautiful woman asked didn't mean he was going to let her.

As she reached the corner, Diana glanced back at the Plaza. Paperwork was waiting, but it had waited this long. Smiling, Diana put the glasses back on and headed towards the Plaza.

* * *

The Plaza

Clark watched Diana leave. After the door closed behind her, he couldn't help wondering what that had been about. She wanted to get to know him better, she'd said. What does that mean, he thought? They were already friends and she probably knew more about him than most people. Did she mean she wanted to be more than friends? While Clark, like most people, had certainly entertained thoughts about something like that regarding Diana, he'd always dismissed them. He was a 25-year-old guy and again like most 25-year-old guys he'd had similar thoughts about a lot of women including several of his teammates. That's what 25-year-old guys do. Well, it wasn't limited to just 25-year-old guys really; it was pretty much all guys of every age. Like most guys he certainly didn't act on most of those thoughts, he'd never get anything done if he did.

She wants to get to know the real me better? What the hell does that mean? He thought about it some more, but then dismissed it. Knowing Diana, she would tell him what she meant sooner rather than later. He would just have to wait and find out.

Some of the other couples from the class came over and introduced themselves. Clark shook hands with them. As was the norm at first nights they all started talking about the class. Others joined in.

* * *

The Plaza

Diana opened the door to the ballroom and stepped inside. She undid the buttons on her coat, but didn't take it off. She glanced around for him and finally spotted him in a group by the coffee maker. He was casually leaning against the table and seemed to be listening to the others. Diana didn't move towards him right away, but just watched him. Some of the other couples came over and introduced themselves to her and say hi. She was polite and returned their greetings, but few of them lingered the way they were around him.

She realized this was Clark Kent she was seeing, yet not completely Clark Kent. He 'accidentally' spilled some of his coffee but that was the extent of his fumbling, awkwardness. He must have made some joke about it as she saw the others laughing with him. She watched him for several minutes. He didn't have any more accidents and Diana had to wonder if that little one at the beginning had set the tone for how the others saw him. First impressions can be powerful things. Was it as simple as that, she mused? A moment of awkwardness was all it took for the image of mild mannered Clark Kent to stick?

He turned briefly and smiled at her, letting her know without words he knew she was there. His posture and manner didn't change from the moment before. It was all the invitation she needed, so Diana walked towards him.

"Diana."

"Kal."

"Why did you call him Kal?' One of the others in the group asked. It caught Diana off guard, as she was so used to calling him that. She started to fumble an explanation out, but he stepped in and saved her.

"When we first met she thought I said my named was Kal, not Clark,' he said. 'I was a little nervous so I didn't correct her right away. It's been sort of a joke between us ever since."

"Plus I like the name Kal,' Diana added.

The others laughed about it and some even started calling him Kal.

"Hey, that's only for my dancing partners,' he said in a mock outrage tone. This elicited more laughs and the group moved on to another conversation. Diana found herself enjoying listening to the others talk about their lives. She rarely got the opportunity as Wonder Woman to just talk to people like this and found it a welcome change.

"So what do you do for a living, Diana?' She was asked.

This time he didn't come to her rescue, but turned and smiled waiting for her response.

"I-I, um, work at one of the embassies,' she offered.

"Which one?"

"The Themysciran Embassy."

"Wow, the Amazons, that explains it,' one of the men said. "Do they hire only tall women?"

"Have you met Wonder Woman?' Some else asked.

"I just do paperwork, mostly,' Diana said. It was an answer, just not to the question they asked. "Paperwork in my office, that's where I spend most of my time."

"Is that how you two met?'

This time Clark did speak up.

"Yes. I was trying to get an interview with Wonder Woman and they sent Diana out to tell me no."

"He didn't have an appointment,' she quickly countered. "Plus no one had ever heard of the web site he claimed to work for."

She knew he was teasing her, enjoying the fact that she had to come up with details for her cover of Diana Prince on the spot. She didn't mind teasing him back either.

"I must admit I never heard of it either,' one of the couples said. Several others nodded in agreement.

"Nobody has," Diana added.

"We're new,' Clark stated, flashing Diana a quick look. "It wasn't a total loss, I did get a dance partner out of it."

"I felt bad for having to tell him no about the interview,' Diana explained. "He seemed so disappointed."

"I got over it,' Clark offered.

They continued this private give and take with each other as they talked to their fellow dance students. An hour and a half slipped by before everyone started to go his or her own ways. They all said they would see each other again in two weeks. This time Clark walked out with Diana. As they stepped out onto the street he buttoned his coat and turned up his collar.

"Taking the disguise a little bit far, aren't you Kal?" She said. "We both know you don't feel the cold."

"True,' he admitted. "It's a habit at this point. I don't really even thinking about doing it anymore. I grew up in Kansas remember? People in Kansas wear coats and button them up in winter."

Diana nodded in understanding. As they started down the street, both of them slipped their hands into their coat pockets.

"You were right, they are nice people," Diana said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah,' he agreed. "So shouldn't you be flying off to do all that paperwork or something?"

"I felt like walking a little bit,' Diana replied. "Besides, I know the boss and she's very understanding."

He smiled at this as they walked side by side down the street.

"So are you going to tell me what this sudden interest in me was about?" He asked.

"I already told you."

"Yes, but why is what I'm wondering,' he said. "We're friends already, Diana, so you do know me.'

"Yes, that's true to a point,' she countered. "By the usual rules the longer friends know each other the more they share and get to know each other better. You haven't been playing by those rules, Kal. Since I don't like those rules anyway, I decided I wouldn't play by them either."

"Did you ever consider there isn't more to know?" He asked. "Maybe I'm a case of what you see is what you get."

"Or maybe that's just what you want everyone to see,' she replied.

"So I probably can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"No."

"Didn't think so,' he admitted.

"Is the prospect of getting to know me and dating so horrible, Kal?" She asked.

He was surprised by the question.

"Ah, well, no, of course not,' he managed to reply. "Is that was this was, a date?"

"It did have some of the elements of a date,' she said. "But judging by your question, I'd say no. Usually both parties know they're on a date for it to be a date."

"Yeah, that usually helps,' he mused. "So if that what this is about, you want to go on a date with me, Diana?"

She stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"I haven't decided yet,' she replied. "Let's see how the dance lessons go, shall we?'

"You're suddenly coy with the answers, aren't you?"

"As you said earlier, Kal, it depends on the questions." She smiled and started walking again. "Besides, didn't you also say something about the experience being half the fun?"

"Yeah, yeah I did,' he admitted. 'So I'll see you in 2 weeks for the next class?'

"Of course,' she replied. "Oh, and that will be a date, Kal, I just thought I'd let you know ahead of time."


	4. Chapter 4

Waltzing Matilda

New York – Plaza Ballroom – 2 Weeks Later

The second lesson had begun. They started by going over the box step and dancing a few songs to that before moving on to the waltz. The instructors said this was to show how they were building on what they'd already learned. Clark held Diana in his arms as they, along with the rest of the class went over the new instructions.

"So tell me something I don't know about you, Kal?"

Diana had decided to wait until after the new dance was introduced to ask him. He looked at her and saw her eyes were focused on his waiting for an answer.

"Is this part of your plan to get to know me better?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes."

"I see,' he replied. "So what sort of thing do you want to know?"

"Surprise me,' she said with a smile.

"The lady issues a challenge,' he replied, with a smile of his own. "All right, challenge accepted. When I'm at a restaurant I never order anything that has the word ' _smothered_ ' in the description."

"What?'

That was not what she was expecting. She wasn't sure what he would say, but this was definitely not one of the possibilities she'd considered.

"You know, when they say a western omelet _smothered_ in cheese or New York strip steak _smothered_ in onions and mushrooms? Something about that conjures up an unpleasant image for me, so I can never order it,' he explained.

"You don't order anything with the word ' _smothered_ ' in the description? That's it?"

Her voice clearly indicated this as not what she was looking for from him.

"Did you know that before?" He asked.

"Well, no,' she admitted.

"Surprise."

He smiled, she didn't.

"Tell me something else, Kal."

"I like dancing with you."

"You're trying to deflect me from the subject, but I have to admit I liked it, so I'll let it go,' she replied. "This time."

"You're a tough woman to please, Diana."

'Yes, I am."

They lapsed into silence for a few moments, continuing to dance to Norah Jones singing The Tennessee Waltz. He initiated the conversation this time.

"So does this 'getting to know you' thing go both ways?"

"Of course, Kal, I have nothing to hide,' she immediately replied.

"Good, good."

"What? Ask away, Kal."

"All right, do you realize what most guys think when an attractive woman says they 'want to get to know them better', Diana?"

He thought he detected her body stiffen just a little bit and there was a bit more of a blush to her cheek.

"Yes." Diana replied. "I casually mentioned it to a few of our teammates, Dinah, Shayera and Zatanna in the cafeteria. They all informed me of what most men would think."

'What did they say?' He asked, clearly enjoying this question. Diana wasn't smiling, as she knew he what he was doing.

"In order, Dinah immediately said he thinks you want to 'do' him, Shayera agreed and said absolutely and finally Zatanna said she wouldn't be surprised if he started taking his clothes off right then and there."

He couldn't help laughing.

"I'm glad you're amused,' Diana said a bit sourly.

"I am,' he admitted, still smiling. "I kind of had the same idea as you and also casually asked some of our teammates what they thought it meant. Ollie immediately said she wants to 'do' you and Wally said he'd start stripping off his clothes right then and there."

Diana couldn't help laughing along with him.

"So is that what you meant, Diana?" He asked once they had stopped laughing. She could see the twinkle in his eye and knew he was teasing her.

"No." She said flatly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought,' he replied. "But that does raise another point I find a little bit disturbing."

"What's that?" She asked, expecting another joke.

"I've had two weeks to think about it,' he said. "After initially thinking of the 'do me' part and dismissing it, I got to thinking about what it means to say you want to get to know someone better."

"And?"

"Implied in it, Diana, is the idea that the person someone presents themselves as to the world isn't who they really are,' he stated. "That would mean you think they are faking it, putting on some mask to fool everyone. If that's what you're suggesting I'm doing, Diana? I'm not sure I like that implication."

She was caught off guard by his statement. She had expected him to make a joke, but looking into his eyes she saw he was very serious.

"Are you saying you think I'm trying to fool you and everyone else in some way, Diana?" He asked.

"Yes and no, Kal,' she replied honestly.

"Care to explain?"

"You are fooling people everyday as Clark Kent,' she said. "Inherent in that disguise is an element of subterfuge."

"That's if you accept that it's a disguise," he countered.

"Isn't it?" She replied.

"No."

"You're hiding who you truly are, Kal, turning away from your gifts,' Diana explained. 'Neither of us is like them, yet you pretend to be one. Aren't you trying to fool everyone, including yourself?"

He didn't break form and they continued to practice the waltz, yet Diana felt him change in posture and attitude.

"Again, no,' he said rather quietly.

"Care to explain?' She said, turning his words back on him.

"You grew up Princess Diana of Themyscira,' he said. "I grew up as Clark Kent. You have always been what you are now, while I made a conscious choice to be Superman. For you Wonder Woman was just another title added to a list of titles you go by. It's really an extension of who you've always been. Superman is just something I do, not who I am. It's a title, but I didn't grow up with titles so I had to figure out how to integrate Superman with still being Clark Kent. I am Clark Kent in every conceivable way, yet I'm also Superman and Kal-El of Krypton. If I were to live as you do, as attractive as that thought might be, I ultimately would have to give up being Clark Kent. That's not something I'm prepared to do."

"Eventually you'll have to, you know that, Kal,' Diana stated.

"Yes, but that day will come soon enough,' he replied. "Some people believe I can do everything, Diana. It's not true, I know that better than anyone, but why can't one of those things I can do be living as who I am and who I grew up as? Why does it have to be either or?"

"Because it's not who you truly are,' she offered.

"But you see it is,' he said with a smile. "You want to get to know me better, you say, well that's the secret, Diana, I'm Clark, I'm Kal-El and I'm Superman. Just as you're Princess Diana, Daughter of Zeus and Wonder Woman, you can't separate one from the other, neither can I."

"It's still hiding."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be here dancing with you if I didn't," he countered. "It wouldn't just be you and me dancing, it would be a thousand people watching us, shouting questions, taking pictures. The other couples here taking lessons wouldn't be able to; they'd be pushed out by the mob of attention we would engender. Not everything has to be in the spotlight. Is it so wrong to want to be a writer, to do something I've come to love without always being under the microscope of celebrity? Aren't the two of us entitled to a private life away from all that, away from what we do?"

"So are you saying I'm wrong in the way I live?" She asked.

"No, absolutely not,' he immediately replied. "You take things on your terms and I admire that about you. It's how you've always lived your life and you shouldn't have to change. I'm just saying it's not how I've lived my life, that's all."

They were silent as the record changed and then they resumed dancing. Clark noticed Diana was smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"I believe that is the most I've ever heard you speak about yourself, Kal,' Diana replied. "And to think all I had to do is challenge you."

He gave her a look and her smile got a little wider.

"Clever,' he admitted. "I see I'm going to have to be on my toes with you."

"Absolutely."

"Uh-huh." He replied and then decided to shift the topic. "So I believe you said this was a date, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"You know there's a rule about three dates, don't you?' He teased.

"Yes, but I believe I told you I don't like those rules so I'm not following them,' she informed him.

"So 'getting to know me' doesn't mean you want to 'do' me and the three date rule is out the window,' He continued. "I'm starting to have a hard time seeing the upside of this for me, Diana."

"I'll take you to dinner after the class is over,' she offered.

"Deal."

They continued dancing.

"So is that a firm no on the three date thing or…?"

"Yes, Kal,' she said, cutting him off.

"Just checking."

"You know you could take this opportunity to get to know me better too," she suggested.

"Oh, I think I am getting to know you better, Diana,' he replied. "I just have different questions than you do."

"Such as?"

"Tell me something everyone thinks they know about you, but it's not true."

Diana seemed to consider this for a moment.

"I'm not dating Superman,' she finally offered.

He gave her a confused look.

"I thought you just said we were on a date?"

'We are,' she replied. "But I'm on a date with you, not Superman, Kal."

"But I am Superman."

"Yes, but from what you said you're not just Superman,' Diana stated. 'I'm getting to know the person that's all three people, Superman, Kal-El and Clark Kent."

"Huh?' He mused. "So should any of them start taking their clothes off?"

He smiled and so did she.

"Just dance, Kal."


	5. Chapter 5

Talking

New York

After the dance class, Diana was good to her word and took Clark out for dinner. Since she was paying, she chose the restaurant, PERA Mediterranean Brasserie in midtown. Her fake glasses came off and she let her hair down from the ponytail. Even dressed in flats, loose gabardine slacks, a simple white blouse and button down cardigan sweater every head in the place turned to look at her. They were seated immediately. Clark had to admit this was one bonus about going out on a date with her he hadn't thought of.

Sitting across from each other, they placed their orders. He was having the filet mignon medallions, center cut, wrapped with Mediterranean air-dried beef "pastrami" and served with grilled asparagus. Diana did notice that it wasn't described on the menu as being smothered in anything so he was being consistent. She selected the pan roasted salmon, eggplant and tomato ragout with cipollini onions. They both had a glass of wine. When the food arrived Clark had to admit it was spectacular. They had mostly been talking about the class and learning the waltz, but he felt he needed say something.

"I'd like to apologize, Diana."

"Oh? For what?' She asked.

"For being a little …. well, cavalier about all this,' he admitted with a small smile.

"Its just dinner, Kal."

"I didn't mean the dinner, which is wonderful, thank you,' he replied. "I meant the whole 'getting to know me' thing. You've obviously thought about it and put most of the effort into it so far, what with agreeing to be my partner for the classes, wearing a disguise and agreeing to keep it a secret so I wanted to apologize for not holding up my end of it."

She took another sip from her wine, never breaking eye contact with him.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why haven't you been 'holding up your end' as you say?"

He thought about it for a moment and then gave her an honest answer.

"You and the whole way you've approached this sort of throw me."

"Why?"

"Your I don't like the rules so I'm not going to follow them stance, I guess,' he admitted. "We've known each other for five years and it seems like you've made a decision to change the nature of our relationship and acted on it. I guess I'm just not used to that sort of approach."

Diana considered his answer for a minute.

"So are you saying you'd prefer I'd followed the rules?' She asked. "Drop hints that I was interested, try and convey it with body language or veiled comments instead of just acting on it?"

He leaned forward and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"I don't know," he replied. "It's a different approach, then again you're different than anyone I've ever known. I guess I'm wondering if you've thought all this out so far; have you also already thought about where it's going?

"You make me sound rather cold and calculating, Kal,' Diana countered. "Is that how you see me?"

"No, of course not,' he immediately replied. "I'm doing a poor job of explaining what I'm trying to say."

"I'm here, I'm listening,' Diana said, setting her fork down.

"Okay, let me try again,' he said. "It's you, Diana. You're not like anyone I've ever known, never mind dated. I guess you rattled me sometimes and so I pull back almost instinctively. It's just taking me some time to get used to the idea. Is that making it a little clearer?"

"A bit,' Diana commented. "Just so you know, Kal, I haven't really planned this all out as much as you think. I saw the ad for dance classes you circled and decided to join you. I've sort of been taking it as it comes since then."

He smiled and took a sip of his wine.

"That makes me feel better,' he replied. "It least I'm not the only one who doesn't know where this is going."

"I do still want to get to know you better,' Diana said and then added with a smile. "And before you ask, no that doesn't mean I've changed my mind about 'doing' you so keep your clothes on, please."

He laughed out loud at this.

"Duly noted."

"Good,' Diana replied. "So now that you're over your 'shyness' how do you propose we proceed?"

"It's not shyness,' he objected. "It just takes some getting used to. Five years, Diana, yes I found you very attractive from the moment I met you and I guess you must have found me attractive too."

"I did." She admitted.

"That's nice to hear,' he said. "Our relationship was one way for all that time but now you've changed it. I'm just trying to get realigned with that."

"You make it sound like it's difficult,' she observed.

"It is,' he said. "You're an extraordinarily beautiful woman, so yes I was attracted to you almost immediately. It's the nature of being a guy, you noticed beautiful women wherever you see them. Unless you're delusional, you don't expect all of them to think the same thing of you in return."

"I believe Hal would disagree with you,' Diana teased.

"Let's leave him out of this for now,' Clark replied. "I'm just saying a guy notices but he doesn't expect anything to come from it. So when it does it takes some rethinking on his part."

"So my looks are what attracted you?" Diana asked. She'd dealt with that since she arrived and was a bit disappointed that he was like the others.

"Yes,' Clark admitted. "You make quite the first impression, Diana, but that wasn't all I saw. I'm not going to lie to you and say I didn't notice you're attractive, I did."

"So that's all this is about? Being attractive?" She asked.

"I guess in a way it is,' he offered.

"Oh." The disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"Before you think me too shallow, can I explain?" He asked.

"I think you already have."

"Not fully,' he replied. "Let me tell you a story, Diana. I went to a comedy club with some of the people from the Planet once. It was dark and crowded but the comedian was funny. I remembered during the show hearing a woman's laugh and there was just something about it. It was one of those laughs that make you want to laugh with her. There was nothing fake about it; just by her laugh you could tell it was genuine. I could have easily found her in the crowd, but it wasn't necessary. It didn't matter what she looked like or what she did for a living that laugh made her very attractive. I can still hear it and it still brings a smile to my face."

"Just her laugh?"

"Yes. I just trying to say looks of course are part of it, but hardly the only thing,' Clark explained. "I've known you for five years so why I'm attracted to you is much more complicated than just because you're pretty, Diana. I hope that's true for you too."

"It is,' she said, smiling at him. They shared a quiet moment with each other and then Diana couldn't help asking, "So do you like my laugh?"

"Yes, but you don't do it enough."

"I do around you,' she countered.

"So I guess we are 'getting to know' each other after all, aren't we?"

"I suppose we are."

Their waitress came by and asked them how their meal was. They both said excellent and ordered another glass of wine. The lapsed into silence as they resumed eating, both enjoying the food and the company. The waitress came back with their glasses of wine and they thanked her. Once she left Diana decided she wanted to bring up a topic that had been on her mind before, but his talk about being attractive reminded her of it again.

"Kal?'

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me,' Diana said.

He coughed, caught off guard by her request. He looked at her for a moment and then started to move towards her.

"Don't you want to know why I asked?" Diana said.

He stopped midway towards her.

"I suppose,' he replied, although he really didn't need a reason to kiss her.

"I've been kissed before,' Diana stated.

"Okay. Not sure why you're telling me that now, but go on,' he replied, moving back to his previous position.

"I thought I was attracted to the people I kissed, but while the kisses were pleasant that was all they were," Diana explained. "I'd think a kiss should make me more attracted to them, not less, don't you?"

"That seems reasonable,' he replied, still sort of focused on kissing her.

"If we're going to date, sooner or later that part of the relationship will happen," Diana continued. "It seems to me that's a very important part of a relationship so if the kiss doesn't do anything for either of us maybe it's better if we don't pursue one."

"So no pressure here,' Clark replied. "Kind of putting a lot of emphasis on a kiss, Diana."

"Some people are better off as friends, Kal,' Diana said. "If that something extra isn't there, aren't they better off admitting it than pretending it is when it isn't?"

"Yeah." He had to admit she was right. "You really don't like those rules do you?"

"No."

"Okay, so we kiss,' he said. "If it happens it happens then we continue but if it doesn't we agree we gave it a shot and no hard feelings. Is that about it?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be so clinical about it,' Diana complained. "I just want there to be a little magic, is that so wrong?"

His answer was to kiss her. He caught her off guard, but then she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a little bit more. It wasn't the longest or the shortest kiss, but it seemed to last just long enough. He slowly pulled away and sat back in his seat. They looked at each other for several moments.

"So what dance are we learning at the next lesson?' Diana asked with a smile.

"The Rumba." He replied with a smile of his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumba

New York – Plaza Ballroom

Two weeks had passed and Clark and Diana found themselves back in the Plaza ballroom for the next lesson. The instructors, Bob and Elaine welcomed everyone.

"Okay tonight we're going to start learning the Rumba." Elaine said. "Rumba! It's even a fun word to say. Rumba! Everybody give it a try."

There was some nervous laughter among the group as everyone said the word Rumba out loud.

"See, I told you it was fun to say." Elaine said with a laugh. "Keep that in mind as we go through this lesson. Now the Rumba is a dance that tells a story of love and passion between a strong, male lover and a coy, teasing woman. Full of sensual movements, the Rumba is considered by many to be the sexiest of the ballroom dances. "Rumba" is a term that refers to a variety of dances or a "dance party." This dance of love is one of the most popular ballroom dances and is seen around the world at nightclubs, parties, weddings and dance competitions."

"Think you can pull off being the coy, teasing woman, Diana?' Clark whispered to her.

"Just pay attention to the instructors, Kal,' she replied.

"The Rumba is a very slow, serious, romantic dance with flirtation between the partners. The dance is fun to watch, as many of its basic dance figures of the dance have a teasing theme in which the lady flirts with and then rejects her male partner, often with apparent sexual aggression. The Rumba spotlights the lady's rhythmic body movements and hip actions resulting in intense, almost steamy, scenes of passion. " Bob said.

Clark looked at Diana out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him.

"Yes, the aggressor, I think I can do that, Kal,' she whispered.

"Okay, just a little history of the Rumba,' Bob said. "The rumba is often referred to as the "grandfather of the Latin dances." Originating in Cuba, it first came to the United States in the early 1920s. The Rumba is the slowest of the five competition Latin and American dances."

Elaine continued. "The distinctive hip movement, called Cuban Motion, is a very important element of the Rumba. These hip movements and characteristic sways of the Rumba are generated by the bending and straightening of the knees. The intensity of the Rumba is increased by sharp eye contact that is maintained between the man and the woman. The stillness of the upper body, while adding dramatic intensity, also emphasizes the strong, sensuous leg and foot movements. The basic rhythm of the Rumba is quick-quick-slow with distinctive side-to-side hip movements. Hip movements are exaggerated, but are not generated by the hips - they are simply a result of good foot, ankle, knee and leg action. When these weight transfers are well-controlled, the hips take care of themselves."

"Okay, everybody, Elaine and I will show you and then you give it a try, okay?' Bob said and then took his wife in his arms. They did a quick, slow run through of the dance and then indicated the couples should give it a try.

The music, Mondo Bongo by Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros started and the various partners began a slow walk through of the steps to practice. Diana and Clark faced each other and practiced like the others. Clark casually glanced down and had to admit Diana picked up the hip movements very well.

"I believe they said eye contact was an important part of this dance, Kal."

Caught.

He shifted his eyes to hers and saw the teasing twinkle in them along with a little more than a hint of a smile.

"Just, um, well, checking your form,' he fumbled to say.

"Oh really?' She questioned.

"Your dance form, Diana, get your mind out of the gutter,' he replied.

She couldn't help laughing just a bit. They practiced a few tries and moved up the pace just a bit.

"So is my 'form' all right, Kal?"

"You're not going to let that go, are you?"

"What do you think?"

"You certainly have the teasing part down,' Clark replied.

"I think you'll survive,' Diana countered.

They continued practicing. Diana held his eyes even as other thoughts came to both their minds.

"Why haven't you asked me out, Kal?" Diana ventured.

"I thought that was against the rules."

"I don't mean just now, but before this,' Diana explained.

"You were dating someone else as far as I knew." Clark replied. "I know you don't like the rules, but that's one I still agree with. Don't hit on the lady if she's already with someone else."

"That's been over for quite awhile, Kal, even you must have heard the gossip,' Diana countered.

"True,' he admitted.

"So?"

"We're friends, Diana,' Clark said. "I guess part of me thought if I asked you out and you said no, it might ruin our friendship. It's been known to happen."

"Why assume I'd say no?" Diana asked.

"I didn't, but I had to consider the possibility,' Clark replied. "Unless you're a raging egomaniac, you can't just assume the answer is always going to be yes. I'm not by the way."

"So it was a fear of rejection?" She asked.

"No, I've been turned down before,' he admitted. "It's not something anyone likes, but you have to deal with it. I guess I was worried it would ruin our friendship so that made me cautious about changing the dynamic of our relationship."

"I weighted that concern too before I came that first night," Diana admitted.

"And?"

"It seemed to me getting to know each other better would only strengthen our friendship,' Diana explained. "If this didn't or doesn't work out, it of course would hurt. Endings always do, but I'd hope we could continue being friends no matter the outcome."

"I would hope that too."

"Good." She said. "So when did the thought of asking me out first occur to you?"

"Why?"

"I'm curious,' Diana said with a smile. "It's something I've wondered about and we are getting to know each other, remember?"

"And that's going to help us get to know each other better?" He asked.

"Yes. So when, Kal?"

"The first moment I saw you."

Diana was a bit surprised by this.

"The first moment? During the fight?" She asked.

"Yes, but then Hal called dibs, so I realized you had that effect on everyone,' He said with a smile. "You made quite the first impression."

"Thank you,' Diana replied. "Your turn."

"Oh, we're taking turns now, are we?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tell me a joke, Diana," Clark began. "A dirty joke."

"What? No, I'm not doing that," she replied, caught off guard by his request. "Why would you want me to anyway?"

"You have your way of getting to know someone, I have mine," He replied with a smile.

"I don't know any dirty jokes Kal," She stated.

"Everyone knows at least one, Diana," he countered.

"I don't. " She stated. "Besides, why does it have to be a dirty joke, anyway?"

"A joke tells you something about the person telling it," He said. "We're supposed to be getting to know each other, remember?"

"But why a "dirty" joke?" She asked.

"Because I realized I've known you for five years and I've never heard you tell a joke of any kind. You tend to be very serious," he explained.

"What we do is important, Kal," She said her defense.

"Yes it is, but even Bruce has told a joke Diana," he countered. "I just wanted to see if you knew one."

"Perhaps you should date Wally if jokes are what you're interested in," Diana offered with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't think," he replied with a shake of his head. "Oh and by the way that was a snide, humorous comment not a joke."

"Take what you can get, Kal."

"See? I'm learning more about you all the time," he said with a grin. "Rumba, he's right it is a fun word to say."

"You seem in an especially good mood tonight," she observed.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm dancing with the prettiest woman here," He offered.

"Dirty jokes and flattery, is that your strategy?" She inquired.

"Part of it, yes,' he admitted.

"As someone that's studied strategy her whole life, I think I should tell you yours is lacking,' Diana said.

"Possibly,' he replied. "But I guess that would depend on what the goal of my strategy is, wouldn't it?"

Diana considered this as they completed another walk through.

"And what would that goal be, Kal?"

"To challenge you,' he said plainly.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you heard me the first time,' he replied.

Diana looked at him as they continued to dance and started to wonder if perhaps this was a mistake. She had been upfront and straightforward with her desires and intentions, but it seemed he wasn't taking it with the same seriousness she was. Of course, once the thought came, Diana put it into words.

"I assumed from your apology two weeks ago you were taking this seriously, Kal." She stated. "If that's not the case, perhaps this is a mistake."

"I am taking this seriously, Diana,' he offered.

"Dirty jokes and flattering me doesn't really indicate that,' she countered.

"One dirty joke, just to see if you knew one,' he corrected her.

"The points the same."

"As I said we have different approaches, Diana." Clark said. ""I've had two weeks to consider all of this. I know you as Wonder Woman and Princess Diana to a lesser extent, but the person I'm interested in getting to know is the 23-year-old woman under all those titles. I thought since you had issued something of a challenge about getting to know me, what you wanted was someone to challenge you. If I'm mistaken please tell me."

"How is me telling a dirty joke a challenge?" She asked.

"It takes you out of your comfort zone,' he replied. "Just like you always seem to do to me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Probably because of your responsibilities, you are always poised and a bit serious. More so as the years have gone by,' Clark explained. "I completely understand. You're under the microscope of public attention all the time and you not only represent yourself, but your people. The thing is, you are only 23, Diana and it seems to me there should be some time for you to just have fun and laugh, maybe even be a little silly."

'And that's what you consider your challenge?" She asked.

"I know she's under all that poise and seriousness,' he replied. "If I'm going to get to know you, I'd sort of like to know that part of you too."

Diana considered this for a moment.

"So it appears you don't like following the rules either, does it, Kal?" She said with a smile.

"Like you said earlier, you're not dating Superman, you're dating me,' he replied. "In the same sense, I'm not dating Wonder Woman; I'm dating Diana the woman under the uniform. And yes, I do like your form and I'm not talking about the dancing."

Diana smiled, but decided to shift the conversation, even as they continued the Rumba.

"So you were hesitant in asking me out,' Diana said. "I've noticed you're rather cautious in all things, is the reason the same?"

Clark didn't say anything at first, but he ever so slightly squeezed her hand just a fraction of a bit harder.

"Did you feel the difference in the pressure on your hand?" He asked.

"Yes."

"If I'd done that to anyone else in this room I'd have shattered every bone,' Clark explained. "I grew up always surrounded by regular people just like these people. Some had said I could be like a bull in a china shop around normal humans if I'm not careful, but that's a misnomer. If I'm not careful, Diana, I'm a stick of dynamite in a china shop. I'm **superfly** **TNT** , I'm The **Guns** Of The **Naverone**."

"Superfly what? What?' Diana asked in confusion.

"Sorry, I was watching Pulp Fiction last night,' Clark replied, then waved it off and continued. "What I'm trying to say is one mistake and I could destroy everything surrounding me. You grew up among an immortal warrior race, but imagine growing up like I did and you'll understand why I'm always cautious. I have to be or someone gets hurt."

"I've experienced that since I arrived here too, Kal,' Diana countered.

"Five years Diana." Clark gently said. "When I was a toddler I lifted a tractor off my father. I've always been stronger than anyone around me. Can you imagine what it's like to be a 3 year old and worry about hugging your mother in case you squeeze too hard? I can, I have."

"Why are you telling me this, Kal?"

"Because I want you to understand,' he replied. 'You're probably one of the very, very few people that can. You and a lot of people thing I'm too cautious. Bruce thinks I rush in without thinking. I can't even explain to them how wrong they are. Most people can never understand, but you can. Every moment of every day I have to be careful. Every action, every impulse I have to weight against what might happen. If Bruce or most of our teammates make a miscalculation there could be damage and even people ending up in the hospital. If I make a miscalculation it's destroyed and people die. If I was doing the Rumba with almost anyone else one false step or the smallest squeeze of her hand like I just did to yours and it's a disaster. That's my responsibility every day, every hour, every minute and every second. That's why I'm cautious. You shouldn't mistake that caution for reluctance about dating you."

"This is about my questioning why you're still Clark Kent, isn't it?' Diana asked.

"Partly,' he admitted.

"I do understand being different and wanting to fit in, Kal,' Diana replied. "Our situations were different growing up, but not completely. I was always stronger and faster than every other Amazon. I could fly, where they could not. On top of that I'm the Princess, so you see at every turn I've been different, separated from those I grew up with. I know what it's like to want to be part of the crowd sometimes, Kal. It's just over the years I've come to accept I'm not."

"I'm sorry, I know that must have been difficult for you, Diana," He said. "I would point out you're part of the crowd right now, though."

"This is just pretend, Kal,' Diana countered.

"Not all of it,' he said softly. "These people only know us as Diana and Clark. Some of the details might be made up, but that's who we are, Diana. Here, in this room, taking these lessons, we're not Superman and Wonder Woman or Princess Diana and the Man of Steel, we're just Diana and Clark. When we're dancing together, like we are right now, it's not pretending it's real."

Diana started to reply, but then stopped to consider what he'd just said further. Dancing like this, they were just Diana and Clark or Kal as she preferred. They were talking and sharing thoughts they hadn't before and that felt real too. This had started for her to get to know him better and Diana felt like she was and that part of it felt real as well. The larger questions about the future and what it all meant were still out there, but perhaps they all didn't need to be answered right now. Maybe dancing together and talking, really talking was real. They didn't need to be wearing their uniforms or shout to the world who they really were just so they could say it wasn't pretending. Pretending would be if they continued on as they were and hadn't taken this step forward and towards each other. So perhaps he was right, this was very, very real after all.

A smile came to Diana face as she thought about something else.

"What?" Clark asked.

"A boy and a girl are alone together and the boy suggests they play the fire truck game,' Diana began. "The girl asked how do you play? The boy said, I run my fingers up your leg and you say 'Red Light' when you want me to stop. The girl agreed and they started playing. A few seconds later the girl said Red Light! The boy smiled and said, Fire Trucks don't stop for red lights."

The expression of shock on Clark's face was too much and Diana burst out laughing.

"Rumba!" She giggled. "You're right, Kal, it is fun to say!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dancing in the Dark

New York - The Plaza Ballroom

Two enjoyable hours had flown by and another lesson had come to an end. What had become the habit most of the class lingered afterwards. As she went to get her coat, Diana spoke to several people exchanging pleasantries and commenting about the class and the Rumba. Everyone was friendly to her but none of the conversations lasted very long. It was almost as if they suspected she had somewhere else more important to be and didn't want to delay her.

Slipping on her coat Diana adjusted her ponytail so it was outside the collar and then turned to see where Kal was. Once again she found him at the center of a group of their fellow students. Mostly the others were talking and he was listening, but she noticed they seemed comfortable around him. He was getting a cup of coffee and seemed relaxed as if he wasn't in a rush and this was exactly where he wanted to be.

She watched as he spilled a little too much sugar into his coffee and then made a face, as he tasted it. The others laughed as he tossed it away and got himself another cup. Reinforcing the first impression she realized, it was as simple as that.

Yet as she watched him Diana had to admit he didn't seem to be pretending with the others. He was relaxed and friendly, even if he wasn't doing most of the talking. Maybe he wasn't kidding when he said he was Clark Kent in every conceivable way that mattered. Diana suspected there was more to it than that. While it was undeniable he'd grown up as Clark those other parts of him had been there as well. The relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world attitude he seemed to usually have she was starting to believe was generated from being Superman or Kal-El of Krypton too. He walked through life invulnerable to most of the things people worried about. He never had to worry about illness or injury like everyone else and that came from being Kal-El of Krypton and Superman. If nothing can hurt you, you can afford to be cool and relaxed.

How those different pieces all fit together was something Diana was still trying to figure out. She had to admit to herself, she found the more she knew about him the more attractive he seemed. He was a bit of a mystery still; unlike so many people she met that tended to want to tell everything about themselves to everybody. With Facebook, Instagram and so many other social media platforms people seemed in a rush to tell everyone all the details of their lives.

It was probably a good thing he hadn't asked when she first thought of getting to know him better, as it was also the moment she first saw him too. The thought of 'doing' him, as crude as that sounded, had occurred to her later, but she certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

She saw him glanced over and smile, letting her know he knew she was watching. She wasn't ashamed of being caught, so she returned his smile and started over to join him. The others acknowledged her as she moved up next to him. They were in mid-conversation so Diana just listened. It surprised her they weren't talking about the class, but something rather personal. One of the younger women was talking about visiting her mother in the nursing home.

"I keep thinking if I don't have anything to say, maybe I shouldn't have come, you know?' She said. "It's as if we don't have anything to say to each other and it makes me feel like something's wrong with our relationship."

No one spoke at first and the woman seemed embarrassed at revealing so much about her personal life. Diana was a bit surprised Kal was the one to break the silence.

"My parents are gone."

Several others nodded and said theirs were too. He continued.

"When I think about them now, it's never about us talking,' Clark offered. "Mostly it's just about being with them. It's silly but I think about taking car rides with my mom when I was a kid or fishing with my dad. The words don't seem to matter, just being with them is the thing."

Another woman from the group spoke up.

"I was in your situation,' she said to the younger woman. "I used to visit my mom in the nursing home. I didn't really have much to say either. She was dying, what's there really to say? I was thinking about not going when one of the nurses told me how much my mother seemed to look forward to my visits. I couldn't believe it. I mean we didn't really say anything. I guess it was like what Clark said, just being there with her was the important thing."

"Talking isn't the only way to become close to someone,' Clark offered. He glanced at Diana for a moment before turning his attention back to the woman with the problem. Others were offering their advice and support. She liked that he'd shared something of himself with the woman, but Diana couldn't help wondering if Kal wasn't just speaking about the woman's problem but something about their budding relationship. She didn't ask him, not wanting to interrupt the others. Before she could get him alone someone came in and said how it was snowing really hard outside and looked like it was going to be a big storm. This seemed like a natural cue that the night was over. The group broke up and they all headed towards the door.

Clark buttoned his coat up and looked over at Diana. He noticed her buttoning hers up too and had to smile. As they all reached the front doors they could see the snow was really coming down. They said their goodbyes and promised to see each other again in two weeks before most hurrying off. Diana and Clark lingered. They were the last two in front of the Plaza.

"You want to walk a bit?' He asked her.

She nodded and they started off down the sidewalk. They walked as the snowflakes came down all around them. It seemed most people had chosen to stay inside and wait out the storm. This left them alone. Diana had been thinking about what he said about talking not being the only way to become close. She let it roll around in her mind as they continued. She was just about to ask him about it when he stopped and took her hand. She turned to look at him.

"Let's take a walk through the park,' he said. "We'll have it all to ourselves tonight."

He was smiling and gave her hand a playful tug. The snowflakes dotted his hair and coat yet he didn't seem to mind. Diana let him lead her by the hand across the empty street and on to the park path. The snow already covered the ground. The way it clung to the branches of the bare trees seemed like something out of an Ansel Adams picture. He was right; they were alone in the middle of the huge city. Even as beautiful as it all was, Diana felt she needed to ask him.

"Were you just talking to her back there or also talking to me with your last comment, Kal?"

"Yes, both,' he admitted, still holding her hand.

"And your meaning?'

"Sometimes just being with someone is enough,' he replied. "It doesn't always have to be about communicating all our feelings all the time. Sometimes it's just as simple as being with the person. In this case, you Diana."

"You don't want to talk?" she asked.

"Not tonight." He said with a smile. "Tonight I just want to walk with you and maybe dance a bit."

Diana had to laugh as they continued deeper into the park. His statement brought up a million questions in her mind, but she kept them to herself and just enjoyed them walking together.

Clark glanced over at Diana and had to admit he was very attracted to her. It had started as dancing but now he found he just liked being with her like this. As they continued on, he pulled his IPhone out of his pocket and scrolled through the music on it. It was silly, but out here alone with her he wanted to dance with her.

Diana turned and looked at him as Joe Jackson's Is She Really Going Out With Him began to play. With their hearing the song was crystal clear.

 _Pretty women out walking with gorillas down my street  
From my window, I'm staring while my coffee goes cold  
Look over there (where?)  
There, there's a lady that I used to know  
She's married now or engaged or something, so I'm told_

When Clark did a quick back step like they'd learned early Diana had to laugh.

 _Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going wrong around here_

She was just about to ask him what he was doing, when Clark pulled her into his arms and began to sway to the music with her.

"Dance with me, Diana."

"More of that not talking, huh, Kal?' She teased.

"Part of it,' he replied.

She gave in and started to dance with him. It wasn't the Rumba or the Waltz exactly, but more of relaxed combination of both.

 _Tonight's the night when I go to all the parties down my street  
I wash my hair and I kid myself I look real smooth  
Look over there (where?)  
There, here comes Jeanie with her new boyfriend  
They say that looks don't count for much, if so, there goes your proof_

She listened to the words of the song and wondered why he picked it? It was a good song and she did like dancing with him so she didn't mention it at first. As they continued to dance she found herself looking into his eyes as they song continued.

 _Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going wrong around here  
Around here_

"Why this song, Kal?' She finally couldn't help asking.

"Shh,' he whispered with a smile, continuing to dance with her.

 _But if looks could kill  
There's a man there who is marked down as dead  
'Cause I've had my fill  
Listen, you, take your hands from her head  
I get so mean around the scene  
Hey, hey, hey_

"Does this have a special meaning?" Diana asked.

"Maybe."

"What?"

He didn't answer, just smiled and continued to dance with her.

 _Is she really going out with him?  
Is she really gonna take him home tonight?  
Is she really going out with him?  
'Cause if my eyes don't deceive me, there's something going wrong around here  
Around here  
Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around here  
Something going wrong around_

He twirled her around and they smoothly moved apart and then back together. He dipped her and they held each other's eyes. A moment slipped by and then he gently closed the distance between them and kissed her. She reciprocated. Maybe there are other ways of getting to know each other, Diana thought as the kiss finally ended along with the song. Still holding hands they were both smiling as they continued walking deeper into the park.


	8. Chapter 8

The Talk of the Town

New York – Central Park

Glen Simmons dreamed of working for one of the great daily newspapers in the city all of his life. In a way he'd achieved that dream, well almost. Glen was a stringer for the Daily News and several of the magazines based in and around the city. That meant he was freelance, which basically meant he didn't actually work for any of them, just sold them pictures he took and they wanted. Another name for stringer is independent contractor. It's a nice title, but what it really means is they don't have to give him benefits or pay taxes on him because he officially doesn't work for them.

Think Uber and you'll get what he does. He's part of the Gig Economy. In this Gig Economy, businesses save resources in terms of benefits, office space and training. It's the opposite of a "real job", you know permanent, well paid and with benefits. Gig makes it sound kind of hip and cool, like you're a beatnik or base player in a jazz trio, but calling a job a gig is a luxury reserved for people who can pretend they don't need one. If you think of the people cobbling together a livelihood cleaning apartments, working fast food, delivering groceries and doing other people's laundry, not many of those people think of themselves as having gigs.

Glen wasn't in a jazz trio, he had studied photography in college but with the collapse of the traditional newspaper-advertising model and the emergence of the Internet many stringers are becoming superstringers. This meant they didn't eventually get full time jobs at the papers and were forced to work other part time jobs to make a living and pay their bills. Glen was one of these people that had to work more then one job. So as the snow continued to come down, he was obliged to walk back to his apartment from another 'gig' to save the money a ride would cost. He had his camera with him and was taking shots of the city in the snowstorm. Glen figured he could capture a few human-interest type shots that the papers always liked to use. You know the ones, a guy skiing down one of the main street or kids with trash bags as sleds in the park.

He was cutting through Central Park towards his apartment when he saw them in the distance. Glen reached for his camera instinctively. It was a young couple all by themselves in the park in the middle of the snowstorm. They were at least five hundred yards away from him, but in the moonlight he could see they were dancing. As he raised his camera to snap a few shots, Glen couldn't help thinking they seemed a million miles away from everything around them. They were in a world of their own where only each other mattered. He watched as the young man dipped the young woman and then kissed her. He couldn't make out their faces, but the picture was going to sell he just knew.

They started to walk away, hand in hand and Glen snapped one last shot. He changed directions as they disappeared into the snowstorm. He needed to get these photos to the city editor of the Post tonight for tomorrow's edition. One of his 'gigs' was going to pay off for him tonight.

* * *

The Watchtower – The Next Day

Even heroes eventually have downtime. In some ways it's in those moments that they are most like the rest of us. It's when relationships are cemented over a cup of coffee, stories are told and coworkers become friends. Sitting at a table were the usual suspects, Wally, Zatanna, Dinah, Shayera and Mari. They were catching up, doing a little gossiping, telling jokes and just doing what most coworkers do when they have some downtime.

"So I saw the worst, bar none, toy online the other night,' Wally ventured. "It's pure nightmare fuel."

"Why are you looking for toys online at night?' Dinah asked.

"Toys? Really?" Shayera said.

"Don't guys usually look at porn?" Zatanna added. "That's sort of what the Internet was invented for, wasn't it?"

"I don't know about invented,' Wally replied. "I mean, sure I imagine it was one of the factors. I imagine blowing stuff up or spying on people was the first thought. Okay, porn was a close second but I'm pretty sure killing people and snooping were probably first."

"Yeah, that makes sense,' Zatanna added.

"Your serious? You look up toys online?' Shayera asked. "How old are you again?"

"I drift sometimes, okay?" Wally stated in his defense. "Didn't you ever start looking at one thing and then you start following links and end up totally someplace else you weren't expecting."

"Yeah, but that usually leads you to porn,' Mari suggested. "I'm pretty sure all links and roads lead to porn eventually, not the opposite like you're suggesting."

"Look, I'm trying to tell you all a nice, family friendly story about this creepy toy and you're ruining it with all your talk about porn!" Wally said in exasperation.

"I don't believe that combination of words have ever come out of a guy's mouth before,' Dinah remarked.

"How exactly are we ruining it?' Zee asked.

"Well, you know, cause,' Wally fumbled to say.

"Cause what?"

"Cause now I'm thinking about porn!" Wally admitted.

"Weren't you sort of thinking about that already?" Zee asked. "I mean you're a guy."

"Well, yeah, but in the background,' Wally said. "Besides you're ruining my creepy toy story with your smutty porn talk!"

"Another phrase I don't think a man has every said to a table full of women,' Dinah observed.

"Do you really want him to talk about porn?" Shayera asked.

The four women looked at each other for a moment.

"Okay, so creepy toy story it is, let's hear it Wally,' Zee said breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you it now,' Wally said, crossing his arms in a huff.

"Oh, come on, you know you're dying to tell us,' Shayera replied. "Just get on with it."

"Well, if you insist!" Wally said with a big smile. He pulled out his phone and quickly brought up a picture.

"The toy is called Tooth Monster Doll." He continued. "According to the ad it says you just take your little one's baby teeth and sew or glue them into the monster doll's mouth. Now your child can cuddle with a plush toy made from his or her own discarded body parts! FUN!"

"That's not real,' Diana instantly said.

"Oh My God!" Zee gasped as she looked at the picture on Wally's phone. "They're called Fugglers!"

She handed the phone to Shayera with a look of horror on her face.

"It can't be that bad,' Shayera dismissively said. "AAAHHHH! I was wrong! What is that nightmare?"

She quickly passed the phone to Mari, who recoiled in horror before passing it to Dinah.

"My God the kid is going to need therapy if you give them one of those!" Dinah gasped.

"I think I might need therapy too,' Mari groaned. "I can't un-see that!"

Dinah tossed the phone towards Wally as if it were on fire.

"Sew or glue your baby's own first teeth into the doll, why would anyone want to cuddle with that?' Mari asked. "You might as well start saving for the child's therapy instead of college right then and there. What happened to putting them under your pillow for the Tooth Fairy?"

"I keep picturing a little kid snuggling with a doll that has his teeth in it,' Dinah said in disgust.

"Could we stop talking about it?" Zatanna said in exasperation. "I'm going to be sick, change the subject, please? Anything, just not that!"

There was a silence as the horror of the doll seemed to linger over all of them, well except one.

"So that's all I had on the doll, if you want to go back to talking about porn, I'm down with it,' Wally offered with a smile.

Shayera of course slapped him for it.

"Pick something else,' she said to him.

"Something without baby teeth,' Zee added, a shudder going down her body at the thought.

"Kind of stuck thinking about porn now,' Wally admitted. "It's you guys fault."

Shayera was going to hit him again, but he sort of had a point, they did bring up porn.

* * *

Diana walked into the cafeteria as they all were desperately trying to think of something else besides the creepy doll. While she rarely participated, Diana did like to listen to the latest gossip once and awhile. Grabbing a cup of coffee she started to stroll over towards the table to see what they were talking about.

The specter of the creepy doll had everyone sort of in limbo for something to say, something different to say, that is. Mari took the initiative and reached over to one of the other tables and picked up the day's Daily News. She held up the front page, which had the pictures Glen took of the couple dancing in the park the previous night.

"How about this?" Mari said. "Romance in the middle of a snowstorm."

"If the choice is a guy and a girl freezing to death in a snowstorm or porn, I'd still vote for porn,' Wally offered.

This time Shayera did hit him.

"Ow! So one vote against,' he said, glancing at Shayera then turning his attention to the others. "So anyone else up for some porn talk?"

The looks the others gave him relayed their opinion on the subject.

"Okay, so ix-nay on the porn talk, got it,' Wally replied and then shifted gears. "What's so special about a guy and a girl in a snowstorm, though?

"It's romantic,' Zatanna said. "Dancing in the moonlight as the snow falls all around them, alone in the park like that it's magical."

"Alone at night in a park doesn't sound romantic, it sounds like the beginning of a police report." Wally ventured. "Oh and by the way, just because you're a magician doesn't mean you have to say everything is magical, Zee. You're allowed to use other adjectives I'm pretty sure."

"Douchebag!" Zee snarled.

"I think that's more of a noun, but good try," Wally replied with a smile.

Zatanna was about to hit him, but Wally held up his hand.

"Please don't hit me,' Wally asked.

Zatanna seemed to consider it for a moment.

"Okay, this time,' she finally said and turned back to the discussion. "I still think it's … um, well, special. How's that?"

"Ah, well, special can have a couple of meanings, not all great if you know what I mean."

"I think you're special, Wally and I only mean that in one way,' She said with a smile.

"Thanks!"

"You're an imbecile,' Shayera grumbled and then hit him for good measure.

"I think I like being special better,' Wally replied, rubbing his shoulder.

* * *

Diana had stopped when she saw them looking at the front of the paper. She'd seen it before and thankfully it didn't show their faces, but she was afraid someone would figure out that it was Kal in the picture dancing with her. She'd promised him she would keep it a secret and now that they were going out she sort of wanted to keep it a secret for her own reasons. She wasn't ashamed of dating and taking dance lessons with Kal, she just liked that they had this one thing all to themselves. Sooner or later someone would find out, Diana just didn't want it to be right now. She took a seat several tables away from the group but she could still hear them clearly. As she listened she hoped they would get back off track and on to something else like they usually did.

"I think it does look romantic,' Dinah ventured, returning them to the topic. "They obviously like each other and dancing is kind of magical. Oh, and I can use that word Wally, I'm not a magician."

"Point taken,' Wally replied. "It was freezing last night remember? Sure, dancing's great, but indoors with heat that is all I'm saying."

"It was really cold last night,' Shayera admitted.

"You two should date, neither one of you has any romance in your soul,' Zee complained.

"Hey!" Shayera protested, pointing her finger at Zee. "Just because I don't want to freeze to death doesn't mean I don't have any romance in me! Take that back!"

"Okay, sorry,' Zee replied, raising her hands in surrender. "You're a Thanagarian Valentine's Day card come to life, happy?"

"We don't have Valentine's Day on Thanagar,' Shayera admitted. "We have something similar but it involves feats of strength. It's quite the holiday back home."

"Yeah, that really sounds _magical_ ,' Zee sarcastically replied. This earned her a glare from Shayera.

"Wally slap Zatanna,' Dinah said.

He immediately did.

"Ow! What was that for?" Zee complained to Dinah.

"Too much snark,' Dinah replied.

"You just do what she tells you to do now?" Zee turned and complained to Wally.

"Well, yeah, if it involves someone getting hit other than me, sure,' he offered. "Besides, she's mean when she wants to be."

"How do you know I'm not going to be mean now?" Zee asked him.

"Really didn't think it out that far,' Wally admitted.

"Ya think?" Zee replied and then slapped him.

"Ow, okay, I'll give you that one, but you have to admit Dinah's meaner and scarier than you are, Zee,' he offered. "When she gets that vein popping out and pulsing in her forehead it's like she's going to kill someone or have a stroke."

"Hey!" Dinah protested. Before she could shout at Wally, Shayera interrupted her.

"So are you saying you think Dinah's the scariest of the four of us, Wally?" Shayera said. "Scarier than me?"

'Or me?" Mari chimed in.

"Um-um well, ah, how should I put this,' Wally stammered to say. He was thinking this would be a good time to run but they wouldn't forget this and he'd have to either keep dodging them or quit the League. "I-I think, well, you're all scary."

"But who's the scariest Wally?" Dinah asked, before Shayera could.

Damn it, Wally thought, there's always another question with Dinah. She can't just let it go. Should have probably said that was part of why she was scarier than Zee, but now that I think about it that probably wouldn't have helped.

"We're waiting, Wally!" Shayera demanded. "Who's the scariest?"

Casting his eyes around for any salvation they landed on Diana. Bingo, my get out of jail free card.

"Diana's the scariest,' he confidently said.

"What? Why?' Both Shayera and Dinah asked. Mari seemed rather interested in the answer too.

"Cause you actually have to mean to hurt me, Diana can do it just by accident,' Wally offered. "She doesn't have to turn into a tiger or grab her mace or even scream, all she has to do slip for a second. Plus she can run and fly a lot faster than you all."

The others considered what he said for a moment.

"He kind of has a point,' Mari admitted. "She also has that Amazon thing going for her."

"That's what scares me a little about her," Zee whispered. "I mean I like Diana a lot and kind of admire her, but that whole island full of Xena warrior women types is kind of intimidating and scary."

"I'm a warrior, does that mean I scare you too?' Shayera asked with a smile.

"No, not really,' Zee replied.

"Hey!" Shayera protested.

Diana was just starting to relax as they once again seemed to be off on another tangent, but of course Wally had to ruin it.

"Hey you know Diana could dance out in the snow like that picture,' he said. "I mean the cold wouldn't bother her the way it does everyone else."

"But the person she was dancing with would have to not feel the cold too or she'd just be dancing with a guy freezing to death,' Mari pointed out.

"I could think of worse ways to go,' Wally commented. Shayera was just about to slap him, but he continued talking. "You know, Big Blue could dance with Diana in the snowstorm, he doesn't feel the cold either."

Shayera didn't hit him, as she thought about it. Diana held her breath waiting to hear what the others would say.

"No, that wouldn't work,' Zee replied. "Clark doesn't dance. I asked him and I think Dinah did too at Bruce's party last year. He was nice about it, but declined."

"If he didn't dance with one of us, he probably doesn't know how to dance if you think about it," Dinah added. "I mean what other explanation is there?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right,' Zee said in agreement.

Shayera and Mari had been looking at the two as they said this.

"Wait a second, so if he didn't dance with either of you that automatically means he must not know how to dance?" Mari asked. "Maybe he just didn't want to dance with you or didn't like the song?"

Dinah and Zee seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Na, that doesn't sound right,' Zee replied.

"Exactly,' Dinah agreed. "It's because he doesn't know how to dance, that has to be the reason."

Wally leaned over towards Shayera and whispered.

"I guess we don't have to ask who has the biggest ego do we?" He said with a smirk and then rolled his eyes towards Dinah and Zee. Shayera leaned a little closer to him.

"I'd agree with you, but they look like they want to hit somebody,' she whispered in replied.

Wally looked at Zee and Dinah and they were not happy.

"Yeah, that scary vein is popping out of Dinah's forehead,' he groaned.

As the sound of Zee and Dinah slapping Wally reached Diana's ears she started to relax again. Dodged a bullet on that one, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Intermezzo

Metropolis – Evening

Clark had a rare night off.

There was always more he could do, he knew that, but he needed to set some limits. Even the nights he went dancing with Diana he had already put in a full shift with the League as well as Superman. He did what he could, yet some people always worried that someone with his abilities would lose touch with regular humanity and needed to be grounded. They really didn't understand him or his situation at all. If you take away that he was born on an alien world, he was probably the most grounded of anyone in the Justice League.

Just using Bruce as an example proved the point. Bruce had grown up in the upper 1%, the richest of the richest, while Clark had grown up in the lower third of the 99%. Bruce had grown up in what he called a mansion but it was really a castle. Clark grew up in a family farmhouse. Bruce attended the most exclusive, private schools while Clark went to public school, Smallville High. Bruce was the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation while Clark worked as a reporter on a fledgling website. Who really was out of touch with the common man when you think about it?

Bruce was just one example, there were others. One of his teammates was the ruler of Atlantis; another was the daughter of an immortal woman and a supposed God, yet another was part of an intergalactic police force and the list went on and on, yet no one every mention how they needed to stay grounded and in touch with humanity. Apparently it was just the alien boy that grew up pretty much like most people that needed grounding.

If people could see him tonight, they might worry less about him losing touch with humanity. The alien they all feared was doing one of the most human of things on a Saturday night. He had ordered a pizza and was planning on doing a little binge watching on Netflix. His show of choice was Black Mirror, which Cat had been raving about, so decided to check it out. He sat down with a beer in his hand and opened the pizza box picking out a still hot slice and settled back to do what a lot of those normal people that were worried he wasn't in touch were doing.

Before he could start the first episode, there was a knock on his door. Usually he'd automatically knew who it was but he'd pulled back on his senses tonight. Setting the beer down but still holding the slice in his hand Clark got up and walked over to the door. He took a bite of the pizza figuring it was probably one of his older neighbors needing some help. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Diana standing there. She was dressed like a civilian as she called it, tailored black suit and white blouse with black two-inch heels. She looked great and the thought that he should kiss her or something since they were dating crossed his mind, but the mouthful of pizza dissuaded him.

"Hi, she said.

"Um, hi,' he replied.

Diana glanced at the slice of pizza in his hand.

"If this is a bad time, I apologize, Kal,' she offered.

He managed to swallow.

"No, no, come on in, Diana,' he said, moving out of the way and gesturing with the hand holding the slice for her to come in. She looked at him for a moment and then entered. As he closed the door, Clark had to admit he hadn't expected visitors tonight but it was a nice surprise.

Diana walked into the center of the room and took in her surroundings. This was the first time she'd been in his apartment. It was small in comparison to what she was used to, but it was clean and uncluttered. She wasn't sure what she expected, but it struck her how ordinary it was considering who occupied it.

Clark had quickly polished off the slice of pizza and shifted into host mood.

"Would you like a glass of wine, a beer? Water?' He asked.

"Wine would be nice,' Diana replied with a smile.

"Okay, coming up,' he said with a smile of his own. "Make yourself comfortable."

Diana moved over to the sofa and sat down. She noted the pizza box on the table in front of her.

"Did I interrupt your dinner?' She asked as he came back from the kitchen.

"No,' he replied, handing her a glass of wine and sitting down next to her. "A growing boy needs to eat, they say."

She knew he was joking.

"So you're planning on growing in width?' She teased. "Beer and pizza, a moment on the lips a lifetime on the hips, Kal."

"Yeah, I work out, so not really worried about that,' he said with a laugh. "So what brings you here tonight, Diana? I wasn't expecting to see you until the next dance class."

"Well you haven't come to see me, so I thought I'd take the initiative and come seem you,' Diana explained. "I was never in Steve's place he always came to mine, but I saw pictures."

"Steve huh?' Clark commented and then turned to grab another slice of pizza.

Diana sensed him stiffen a bit at the Steve's name.

"Does it bother you when I mention Steve, Kal?"

"Not really," he replied. "Would you like some pizza? It's still hot and really good."

Diana had a feeling his 'not really' was at most, a self-delusion, at worst, a lie. He seemed to bristle whenever someone mentioned that she and Steve used to date or when she brought him up at all.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked. There was no sense in pursuing a relationship if he was going to be the jealous type.

"Pretty sure,' he replied, thinking she was asking about the pizza, although that did seem like an odd way of asking. "The delivery guy just brought the pizza a little bit before you arrived."

"I wasn't talking about the pizza," Diana stated. "Which by the way, aren't you at least going to use a plate? Are you just going to shove it in your mouth with your hands?"

He gave her a look, still holding the slice between his fingers.

"We're talking about two different things and yet both at the same time, aren't we?" He asked.

"Yes," Diana admitted. "I just think a plate and perhaps a napkin would be a little more civilized than using your hands."

"Why not a knife and fork while your at it?" Clark sarcastically suggested.

"Ideally, yes,' Diana replied. "Oh, and don't think I didn't notice the sarcasm, Kal, I did."

"Thought I could slip that one by,' he admitted. "So not crazy about the way I eat pizza. I think I got that, so what's the other thing?"

"Steve."

"What about him?" Clark said, getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen.

"You're walking away just at the mention of his name, Kal,' Diana said. "I know you have a problem with him, but walking away isn't going to help."

Clark came back from the kitchen holding two plates and some napkins. He also had a knife and fork in his shirt pocket.

"Actually I don't have a problem with Steve Trevor, Diana," he said as he sat down next to her placing the cutlery and the plates on the table. "Plates, napkins, knives and forks for the pizza."

"Thank you,' she said and then added, "You haven't asked anything about him."

"Was I supposed to?'

"Kal, if we can't be honest with each other, there's no point in continuing,' Diana stated.

"Okay, would you like me to ask about him?" Clark offered.

"What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything, Kal,' Diana replied.

He seemed to think about it for a moment, before turning and looking into her eyes.

"Is it over?" He asked. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"The first part is easier to answer than the second,' Diana replied. "Yes, the relationship is over between us but I will always have feelings for him, just not the kind of feelings he has for me."

The held each other's eyes as she waited for him to reply.

"Fair enough,' he finally said. "So yea or nay on the pizza?"

"Kal!" Diana shouted, pushing against his shoulder in frustration. "Would you please take this seriously?"

Clark put the slice back in the box and then leaned back on the couch.

"I am, you have my full attention, Diana."

"So?" She asked.

"So what is you want me to say, Diana?" he asked. "If you're not still in a relationship with him than I'm not seeing what the problem is?"

"You're being stubborn is what you're doing,' she grumbled turning away from him and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Would you rather me say I'm jealous?' He asked.

"I'd prefer if you were honest with me, Kal,' Diana replied. "I saw you react when I mentioned him earlier."

"I wasn't jealous, Diana, I just wasn't interested,' he offered.

She turned to look at him in surprise, not sure she understood what he'd said.

"What?"

"I'm not interested in who you used to date,' he replied. "Just as I imagine you're not interested in whom I used to date. You said it was over, I believe you so I didn't see any reason to bring it up."

"You're saying it doesn't bother you that I used to date Steve?" She asked, not sure she believed him.

"I know you'll find this shocking, but most of the people I've dated have dated other people before me,' He said. "When I was in high school yes it bothered me a lot. I almost screwed it up with the girl I was dating, but then she pointed something out to me. She said I picked you, Clark, not anyone else. It took awhile, I'm not going to lie to you but I finally got it. I could worry and be jealous over who she used to date or I could just enjoy that she was dating me."

"So being my first isn't important to you?" Diana asked. "It seems to be for most men."

"First isn't always as great as everyone makes it out,' he said with a smile. "I'm not your first and you're not mine, Diana. I've found a little experience isn't such a bad thing when it comes to that. If we keep dating maybe I'll get to prove it to you."

He gave her a wink and a suggestive smile before turning back to the pizza.

"So are you going to help me with this while it's hot or just sit there and watching in judgment as I eat it all with my hands?"

"I've seen pigs eat before, Kal, so no need for you to reenact it,' Diana teased. "If you'll put a slice on a plate I'll join you."

"As you wish,' he formally said and then put a slice on one of the plates and handed it to her along with a napkin, knife and fork.

The two of them sat back and dug into the pizza, Clark with his hands and Diana with a knife and fork. Clark figured his binge watching of Black Mirror would have to wait for another night and he decided some music was in order. One of the things he brought with him when he moved to Metropolis was his father's old record player and collection. Jonathan Kent had been something of a frustrated musician and loved music. Jazz was his favorite and after a night working on the farm he would take out his albums and play them. The house would fill with that warm, oh so human music.

Taking one of the records out of its sleeve, Clark placed it on the old turntable and gently set the needle down on the edge. Ahmed Jamal's But Not For Me came on and filled the small apartment.

Clark moved back over and sat down next to Diana. He reached for the last slice and sat back to listen to the music.

"This is nice," Diana commented.

"It's one of my dad's records,' Clark replied between bits. "It's the music I grew up on at home."

"Did you ever thinking of playing?" Diana asked. "Didn't they have some sort of band in your high school?"

"Not really the marching band type,' he admitted. "How about you? A marching band that sounds like just the sort of thing Amazons would love. Everyone marching around in sync to some militaristic song about war seems right up their alley. Or are you a cheerleader type, Diana? Cheering them on while shaking your pom-poms?'

She knew he was teasing her and she was up for the challenge.

"Is that how you want to picture me, Kal?" She whispered, moving closer to him. "I've read of how cheerleaders hold a special fantasy for some men who never got a chance to date them in high school. Is that your fantasy, Kal?"

She was very close, and it would take little effort to close the distance.

"Want to recapture what you never had back then, Kal? I thought you said the past didn't matter?" She whispered seductively, moving fractionally closer to him.

"I dated a cheerleader in high school, Diana,' he softly replied, closing the last bit of distance between them and kissed her. "No need to relive anything."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Cause I will never dress up like a cheerleader or shake my pom-poms so just put that thought out of your mind."

He smiled and couldn't help laughing.

"Duly noted," he said when he finally stopped laughing. "It wouldn't have been in the top ten anyway."

"I'm learning so much about you, Kal,' Diana said with a laugh. "Cheerleaders don't do it for you, is that right?"

"I do like pom-poms, 'he jokingly offered. "I also always had a thing for women in business suits. All professional and sophisticated, yet sexy at the same time."

"I'm wearing a business suit, Kal."

"I noticed."

He was looking at her and Diana could plainly see the desire in his eyes, yet he made no move towards her.

"So is that your plan for the evening, Kal, teasing me?" Diana asked.

As if in answer to her question he kissed her and didn't stop at just once. When they did finally pull apart, Clark could see the passion in Diana's eyes.

"Now would be the time to start taking off your clothes Kal,' she said with a seductive smile.


	10. Chapter 10

One Irish Rover

Metropolis – Morning

The clock next to the bed turned to the hour and music began to play. It was Van Morrison and Bob Dylan singing Crazy Love.

 _I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles  
And the heaven's open every time she smiles  
And when I come to her that's where I belong  
Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

The bed shifted next to Clark and then he felt a weight on his stomach. As he opened his eyes he found himself looking out at a smiling Diana. She wasn't wearing anything and Clark could feel his libido jump start at the sight of her.

"Morning,' he said with a smile.

"And it's going to be a very good morning, Kal,' Diana replied with a suggestive smile.

"Feeling a little twirly this morning?" He asked with a grin. A confused look came over her features.

"What?"

"It's a nice way of saying horny, Diana," he replied with a laugh.

"Oh." She smiled, then leaned down and kissed him. In between kisses she whispered, "Guess."

"I'm going to go with yes, 'he murmured between kisses.

"Are you saying you're not?' Diana asked and then glanced over her shoulder. "I think we both know that would be a lie."

"Yeah, that tends to happen when a beautiful woman is sitting naked on top of me,' he offered. "By the way, if this is part of getting to know you, I'm really on board with it like 110 percent. Fun, naked sexy time, count me in."

"It's certainly going to be a part of it from now on," Diana replied with a big smile and a laugh. "They'll be other parts but lets just concentrate on this one for now."

"You'll get no objections from me,' he whispered as he pulled her down to kiss her. Clark was ready to take it to the next step and started to roll them both over.

"No,' Diana whispered, stopping him and taking hold of both of his hands and raising them above his head. She remained on top of him.

"This will be a relationship of equals, Kal,' Diana said with a erotic smile, still holding his hands above his head. "This time I get to be on top and decide the pace."

"Oh, really?' Clark asked with a smile.

"Yes."

Diana was just dipping down to kiss him again when his phone went off. Clark glanced at it on his night table and then looked back at Diana. She was staring at him.

"You're not really thinking of answering it now, are you?"

"It could be important."

"This is important,' Diana said, gesturing towards him and then herself. "Besides if it was an emergency they would contact you on your League communicator."

The phone continued to ring. Clark managed to wriggle one of his arms out of her grasp and quickly picked up the phone. He glanced at number and knew exactly who it was.

"Look, I'm really, really , really sorry,' he apologetically offered. "I know it's not the best time, but I kind of have to answer that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's Ma, it might be important," he replied. "And again so, so, so, sorry."

Diana made no move to get off him as he brought the phone up to his ear. She just sat there staring at him. He mouthed the word 'Sorry' again and then answered it.

"Hi, Ma, what's going on?" Clark said. "Is something wrong?"

Diana just glared down at him while he tried to talk to his mother. With her amazing hearing Diana had no trouble hearing both parties in the phone conversation.

"No, nothing's wrong, Ma,' he said. "Um, well I was in the middle of something that's why it took me so long to answer."

Clark cringed a little as he saw the expression on Diana's face.

"What? Oh, no, um, ah, nothing-nothing important, don't worry,' he said to his mother. "So what's up?"

Diana mouthed the words "nothing important' and then whispered, "Are you serious?"

"It's my mom,' Clark whispered back, holding his hand over the phone. "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"The truth,' Diana immediately whispered in reply. "You and I are consenting adults, Kal, I'm sure she'd appreciate honesty."

"You mean tell her what we're doing? What we're doing right now and were about to do? Seriously?" Clark whispered with a look of shock on his face. "Yeah, right and then we can drop in on your mother to give her the heads up and see how that goes over. Just let me handle this, please."

Diana was about to reply, but Clark was talking to his mother again.

"So how's everything in Smallville?" He asked. As he listened to his mother relay the recent goings on among the locals, Clark could see Diana was frustrated with him. She hadn't moved from her position on top of him, but her expression clearly indicated she wasn't happy with this turn of events.

"Huh? What's that? Oh, The Oak Ridge Boys are playing at the fair this year?' Clark said to his mother. "That's nice. I didn't even know they were still alive but great, just great. I'm sure they'll do Elvira and whatever other songs they did thirty years ago. Should be fun."

Diana watched his expression change as his mother related she was going to the fair with a date.

"What?" Clark said, shifting all his focus to the conversation he was having with his mother. "You're going to the fair with Ben from down the road? You're dating, Ma?"

Diana couldn't help smiling as she listened to Mrs. Kent inform Clark she was an adult and a widow and if she wanted to go on a date he didn't have any say in it.

"I know that, Ma,' Clark offered, although he really didn't like the idea of his mom going on a date with some dude from down the road. "It's just kind of a shock really."

He listened a little more as his mother set him straight.

"Okay, I get it Ma, it's your life. Got it."

He was just about to try and wrap up the call as gently as he could when Ma Kent asked him the question he wasn't prepared for. She said since she was dating now, had he thought about dating someone himself? Had he found a nice girl to be his girlfriend and to go out with?

"Um, what?' Clark said, caught off guard. "Have I gotten around to finding a girlfriend yet? I'm not really comfortable having this conversation with you Ma."

Diana looked at him, raised her eyebrows and smiled. Clark was trying to listen to his mother while Diana proceeded to lean down and kiss him.

"Mm-umm,' Clark groaned against her lips. "Ah, I mean, uh-huh, yes, Ma I know you're only looking out for me. I do appreciate it but this really isn't a good time for this conversation."

Clark listened as his mother replied and Diana continued to kiss along his jawline and then down his neck in the most distracting way.

"Yes, Ma, I know there are probably lots of nice girls in Metropolis I could date."

Diana stopped kissing him and leaned back to look into his eyes. She gave him a look that pretty much said, 'what the hell, Kal?' He mimed saying 'Sorry' and then pointed to the phone as an excuse and shrugged his shoulders.

"Although, technically I'm in Metropolis right now and I'm a nice girl," Diana teasingly whispered.

'You're not helping,' Clark whispered in reply, covering the mouthpiece of the phone. He was about to say more, but once again Martha Kent caught him off guard.

"Wh-What?" Clark replied. "Well, yeah, that's true, Ma, there are a lot of nice young women in the League."

Diana smiled and pointed to herself, while mouthing the word, 'me.' She was enjoying watching Clark squirm while talking to his mother but then Mrs. Kent said something that surprised Diana.

"Have I thought about asking who out? What? Ask Zatanna out?" Clark repeated his mother's questions while looking nervously up at Diana. "No, not-not really, Ma."

"Zatanna? What the hell, Kal?" Diana whispered. She was clearly not happy.

"A couple of months ago I mentioned to Zee my mother and a couple of friends were coming up to see her show,' Clark quickly whispered while holding his hand over the phone. "She comped them great seats right up front and went out front to meet them afterwards. I didn't even know she did it till later. She kind of charmed my mother and Ma's been a little taken with her since."

Diana had to admit his explanation sounded right. Zatanna could be quite charming and it was a nice thing she did for them. Diana reluctantly nodded in agreement. Clark thought he'd dodged a bullet, but his mom inadvertently tossed him from the frying pan into the fry with her next question. She asked if not Zatanna then why not Wonder Woman?

"Diana?" Clark replied in surprise, his eyes looking into Diana's as her frown turned into a big smile.

"Your mom thinks you should ask me out, Kal,' Diana teasingly whispered. "I haven't even met her and she thinks I'd be a good match for you. "

Of course while this was happening between the two of them, Martha Kent had continued to talk. Clark was still looking at Diana as Martha said _, I know you thought she was kind_ _of frighteningly over enthusiastic and eager like a maniac for battle when you first met her Clark, but she seems really nice on TV._

Clark cringed as he saw the smile disappear from Diana's lips. He wisely covered the phone again.

"Overly enthusiastic like a maniac Kal? Seriously?"

"It was just a first impression, I swear,' he whispered quickly in reply. "I was wrong, completely wrong. I can't believe Ma remembered that. I'm really, really, really sorry."

He could see she wasn't buying his explanation. Diana slipped off of him and started to get off the bed.

"Ma, I got to go, an emergency has come up,' Clark quickly said. "I'll call you later, okay? Love you."

He waited just long enough for Ma to say goodbye and the hung up the phone. Diana was picking up her clothes from the floor and was clearly not happy. She started out of the room and towards the front door. Clark did the first thing he could think of and put on a burst of speed to get in front of Diana. When he saw the look on her face he realized standing in front of her naked probably wasn't the wisest move.

"Diana, please, let me explain,' he offered, holding his hands straight on in front of him to stop her.

"Get out of the way, Kal,' Diana snapped back. "I'm an over enthusiastic maniac for battle, remember? That's what you told your mother about me. You think I'm some barbarian like everyone else did when I arrived, don't you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then why did you tell you mother that?" Diana asked.

"Well, in my defense the first time I ever laid eyes on you, you were flying down with a sword in your hand hacking demons in half left and right and you had a smile on your face,' Clark said. "You got to admit you did seem to be enjoying yourself a lot."

"Get out of the way, Kal!"

He didn't move out of the way but took a step towards her. That was probably a dangerous move considering her mood, but he didn't want her leaving like this.

"Just for the record, I seem to recall you having a smile on your face when you hit Hal that same day,' Diana pointed out. "You seemed to be enjoying that a little too much!"

"Well, it was Hal, come on,' Clark replied.

There was a pause in the discussion as they just stood looking at each other.

"Okay, I'll give you that one,' Diana finally said. "Still, I can't believe you were like everyone else in your opinion of me back then. Just get out of the way so I can go, Kal!"

"Look, Diana, I didn't know you back then,' Clark said, his voice much softer. "Yes that was my first impression but it's changed since then. I got to know you and realized how wrong I was. We became friends and I realized what an amazing person you really are."

Diana seemed to soften a bit as he continued.

"You do have a bit of a temper, you know,' Clark said with a smile. "Every once and awhile when we're in a battle I look over and catch you still smiling. You trained all your life and are really good at it. I think you enjoy it sometimes, but not in a bad way."

"I don't smile in battle,' Diana replied. Some of the heat had gone out of her voice. She had trained and was good at it. Yes, she took pride in her abilities but she didn't smile like she was having fun or anything.

"Okay, well we'll have to agree to disagree on that,' Clark said, moving even closer to her. "I've gotten to know you as a friend since then and was just starting to get to know you even better. I made a mistake judging you when we first met but I know that now. We're different people then we were back then and know each other better now. I mean we're dance partners, you're not going to bail on me now are you?"

Diana knew he was trying to charm her. She also knew it was working. She looked at him and saw a small smile on his lips and most of her anger seemed to drift away.

"So we're back to you trying to charm and flatter me, Kal?" She asked looking him in the eye, but not letting all of her anger go just yet.

He took a step closer and gently put his arms around her.

"Well, we did just discover another way to get to know each other last night, Diana,' he replied. "We could try that too if you want?"

She looked at him for a moment and then closed the distance between them, kissing him. It was a good kiss.

"You can lead at the next dance class, Kal, but I'm leading now,' Diana whispered. Her anger had changed to desire. She took his hand in hers and started back towards the bedroom.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
